No Caere
by Valicaso
Summary: AU/ Katniss Everdeen es una chica tímida, tratando de adentrarse y encajar en las sociedades de Long Beach. Ella ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, sobretodo seis amigos hiperactivos con tradiciones que ni ella esperaba. Everlark Odesta Clato Gadge y otras parejas. Bla, bla, bla.
1. Semana del Rey

**Hola a todos, primero me gustaría decirles que les agradezco por leer, y espero que disfruten de la historia. **

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins como han de saber XD.**

**Feliz Año nuevo a todos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_De: Annie_  
_Para: Katniss_

_Te pasare buscando en cinco minutos._

Katniss le dijo adiós a su madre y se subió los jeans que colgaban de sus caderas delgadas. Katniss había sido una competitiva Arquera desde la Liga, y aunque se veía genial en un bikini, nunca llevaba ropa ni remotamente ajustada como el resto de las chicas de su clase. Eso se debía por que los padres de Katniss insistían en que era un personaje construido desde adentro hacia a fuera.

Eran apenas las 11:53 de la mañana y Annie Cresta, una de sus mejores amigas. La había llamado desesperada exigiendo que tenia que hablarle. La casa de Annie no quedaba relativamente cerca de la de Katniss, pero no le extrañaba que la Castaña ya se encontrara esperandola dentro en su auto estacionado.

Katniss salio corriendo en dirección al mercedes azul claro de Annie, abriendo la puerta trasera para adentrarse junto a Madge Undersee que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, la rubia se arrimo un poco a la derecha para dejarla pasar.

Annie, enterraba su rostro en el volante un poco dormida, a Annie le fascinaba ir a las playas de Long Beach muy temprano, pero últimamente le daba demasiada flojera salir a esas horas, ahora la mayoría de sus noches las pasaba hablando con sus amigos por videollamadas, y estaba mas cansada que nunca, pero si no se reunía con Johanna, sabia que ella misma la estrangularía con sus manos gruesas.

—Hey Annie, Madge— Katniss susurro mientras se giraba hacia la rubia, que estaba devorando sus uñas, Madge tenia un mal abito de comerse las uñas cada vez que algo le estresaba o la pusiera nerviosa.

—Que ocurre?— Pregunto a la rubia que se mantenía inmóvil en su aciento.

Nadie respondió, solo se podían escuchar los resoplidos de Annie, que todavía se encontraba enterrada en el volante ¿Porque todas se encontraban tan calladas? Pensó Katniss. Siempre sus dos amigas cercanas se la pasaban brincando y hablando sin parar.

Desde que había llegado este año a Long Beach, sabia que sus amigos eran los mas habladores en el instituto, no había duda que todos eran muy energéticos y cuando alguno de ellos se apagaba o callaba un rato, todos lo harían a su tiempo.

—Johanna quiere que nos reunamos en el Coffe Dail's— la voz de Annie sonó como un eco en el auto, Katniss levanto la mirada, viendo los ojos verde esmeralda de su amiga por el retrovisor, su mirada era completamente normal, como la mayoría de las veces, Tranquilizante.

—¿Por que?— Respondió enseguida Katniss, inclinándose hacia adelante apollando sus codos en las rodillas.

Johanna Mason estaba incluida en el grupo de amigos, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos eran muy alegres o mejor dicho, habladores. Johanna era la mas seria del grupo, aveces no tan seria en cierto modo. Era demasiado extraño que ella hubiera convocado una reunión, ya que era desinteresada, tendría que ser una emergencia para que Johanna le prestara atención.

—Esta semana es la semana del Rey.— Madge hablo con voz seca.

—¿El Rey?— Katniss pregunto enseguida, dirigiendo su atención a la rubia que se enfocaba en sus uñas.

¿La semana del Rey? Podría ser un día festivo o algo, pero, ¿Cuando se habían interesado en los días festivos?

—Si. Johanna quiere que te enteres de los acontecimientos de esta semana— Dijo Annie. Hasta ahora Katniss no se había dado cuenta de que Annie ya iba a mitad de camino hacia Coffe Dail's.

—¿Acontecimientos?— Pregunto la morena.

—Estas preguntona, Katniss cariño— Madge hablo riendose entre dientes de su amiga.

—¿Cariño?— Siguió Katniss

—¿Vez? Solo preguntas todo— Annie sonrió desde el retrovisor observando a las dos chicas con los labios curvados.

Katniss se río de si misma en sus adentros. Ella no entendía casi todas las conversaciones de el grupo, nunca sabia de que cosa estaban hablando. Mayormente solo se encontraba allí, como otra persona mas.

—Bueno, tengo que decir, que te quejas de todos los nombres que te pongo y creo que "Cariño" es lo único que te puedo llamar— Madge dijo arqueando las cejas y volteando su cabeza hacia Katniss, que miraba fijamente por la ventana, viendo como Annie aparcaba el Mercedes en el estacionamiento de Coffe Dail's

—Pues me gustaría que le des un poco de uso a mi Nombre, Madge— Respondió mientras abría la puerta de el auto, enseguida sintiendo la brisa pegajosa de la ciudad.

Annie también salió del asiento del piloto, después de desabrochar el cinturón y buscar su cartera, se dirigió a la puerta de cristal caminando en sus botas de tacón bajo. Traspaso la puerta de cristal, sabiendo que sus acompañantes la seguían y alzo la cabeza en busca de Johanna.

Todos ya se encontraban allí, bebiendo malteadas y algunas Patatas Fritas con vinagre y sal. Cuando llegaron todos estaban en silencio pleno, Observando como las tres chicas se abrían paso para juntarse a la mesa. Pronto los seis de ellos se encontraban reunidos en círculos.

Johanna enredo sus dedos juntos, aclarando la garganta.

—Tengo solo 30 minutos para comunicarles esto— dijo mirando fijamente a cada uno sin ninguna prisa.

Los dientes de Johanna temblaban, nunca había estado tan nerviosa, y lo ultimo que quería era demostrar sus temores.

—¿Saben que día es hoy?—Siguió

Johanna abrió la boca para continuar, antes de que la interrumpieran.

—Esperen! Todos están demasiado extraños hoy, no entiendo nada de esto— Katniss prácticamente grito sus ultimas frases. Miro a su alrededor, y noto que nadie le haya prestado atención o la miraban extraño en otras mesas. Todos se miraban fijamente con recelo, como si fueran rivales.

—¿Saben que día es hoy?— Repitió Johanna.

—La semana del rey— Respondió Madge en un susurro, con la misma voz con cual la había dicho antes.

—Si, La semana del rey— Repitió nuevamente Johanna con voz áspera, era la primera vez que Johanna lucia nerviosa.

Katniss poso sus ojos en cada uno de los integrantes en la mesa, ademas de Madge, Annie y Johanna, Tambien estaban Peeta Mellark y Gale Hawthorne.

Peeta era una de las personas mas amables que podría existir, a Katniss le fascinaba lo dulce que podría ser Peeta, el nunca estaba de mal humor, siempre era el mas hablador ademas de Annie. Su estado era casi igual a Annie, el se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero aun así mirando a Johanna.

Gale también era uno de los mejores amigos de Katniss, y su actitud era muy similar a la de Johanna, no era muy hablador pero era totalmente insultante y pedante algunas veces. El se encontraba mirando a una chica mas allá de nuestra mesa, obviamente demostrando interés, sinceramente, para Katniss era el único que se encontraba bien el la mesa.

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, solo faltaba una sola persona, Finnick.

—Para los que se les olvida, o que no han de saber—Johanna prosiguió mirando a Katniss fijamente después de decir lo ultimo.—La semana del rey, es una de las tradiciones de nuestro querido y amado Finnick Odair— Johanna siguió, bajando la voz y rodando los ojos despues de decir lo ultimo sobre Finnick.

Katniss estaba completamente confundida ahora. ¿Que era la semana del rey? ¿Y en que involucraba eso a Finnick?

Finnick Odair, conocido como "The Sex Simbol" "PlayBoy" "GoldenBoy" y otros innumerables nombres, es uno de los chicos mas lindos y deseables del instituto, todas las chicas babean sobre el como perros. Finnick era el alma del grupo, o a cualquier lugar a donde en donde se encontrara, tenia el habito de ser positivo a todo.

Katniss se giro hacia Annie, que se encontraba junto de Madge que estaba junto a ella, buscando alguna respuesta, pero esta se quedaba enfocada en la pantalla de su celular bajo la mesa.

—¿Pueden explicarme todo esto?— Katniss levanto la cabeza y miro a Johanna esperando una respuesta. Se escucho el resoplido de Peeta.

—La semana del Rey o como le digo yo, la semana de Finnick—Peeta hablo, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Katniss, que la miraba con atención. Debía haber sabido que el mismo Finnick creo el nombre—Es una semana que el mismo Finnick invento, donde gasta bromas a todo el mundo.

Katniss resoplo haciendo pucheros con sus labios.

—¿Por eso tanto estrés? ¿Por unas pequeñas bromas de Finnick?— Katniss gruño.

Johanna miro a Katniss con una mirada de muerte. Ella no sabia lo que le esperaba esta semana.

—No son solo unas pequeñas bromas, son mas que bromas— Annie hablo, alzando la mirada hacia Peeta, que asintió deacuerdo con Annie.

—Finnick se asegura de embromar a todas, y cada una de sus víctimas. Si tienes suerte solo te embromara una o dos veces— Gale hablo también gruñendo de tan solo recordar el año pasado, cuando Finnick lo embromo todos los días de esa estúpida semana.

Katniss estaba completamente atónita. Todos sus amigos se habían puesto nerviosos por unas tontas bromas que haría Finnick _¿Que tenia eso de importante?¿O que tendría eso de aterrador? Todos ellos se hayan vuelto locos ¿Como podrían asustares por una cosa así?_

Katniss no se había dado cuenta de que pensó en voz alta hasta cuando Madge le respondió.

—El zambullido—

_¿El zambullido?... Es lo ultimo, ahora también nombres extraños_ Pensó Katniss. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y hasta la gente alrededor se escuchaba distante, todos mantenían silencio como si estuvieran en un funeral.

—No me lo recuerdes, que me da ganas de ir a patearle el culo a Finnick— Gale dijo, bajando la mirada en sus pantalones.

Katniss resoplo. Ya estaba harta de hacer tantas preguntas.

—Como decía, faltan exactamente 20 minutos para que empiece oficialmente la semana de Finnick, y pase lo que pase, cuide se la espalda, saben que GoldenBoy puede llegar muy lejos. No pierdan la cabeza— Johanna prosiguió, levantándose de su asiento—No quiero estar aqui cuando esto empiece, así que me voy— dijo sin mas.

Katniss explotaría de enojo en cualquier momento, para eso se levanto a las 11:00 am. Estaba soñando con bollos de queso parlantes de la panadería de Peeta, ella amaba los bollos de queso.

Observo como Madge se levanto y siguió a Johanna hacia la salida, volteando hacia los lados temiendo de cada cosa con la que tropezaba, Johanna abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza en busca del enemigo antes de atravesarla, después de eso, las dos desaparecieron del lugar.

Gale resoplo, sacando 10$ para pagar su café y también se levanto, acomodando su silla.

—Tambien me iré, no quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez—Peeta río un poco al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Gale después de verlo salir por la puerta de cristal.

Katniss miro a su alrededor, solo estaban Annie y Peeta. Annie estaba observando el menú, estaba un poco mas relajada que hace unos minutos. Peeta se inclinaba mas cerca de Annie tratando también de ver el menú.

Despues de que Peeta y Annie pidieran un postre italiano al camarero Katniss se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Que quieren decir con Zambullido?— menciono mientras veía a Annie meter con cuidado la pequeña cucharilla en su boca.

Antes de que Annie pudiera decir algo, Peeta hablo primero.

—Fue una de las peores semanas hace un año. Finnick se volvió loco con sus bromas, hacia las bromas mas arriesgadas que podrían existir. Esa vez, era el tercer día de la semana y Finnick impresiono a Gale, llenando su cuerpo de hormigas Hawaianas que le picaron toda la piel mientras dormía. Cuando se levanto empezó a gritar como loco saltando por toda su casa gritando por su madre.— Peeta soltó una carcajada junto con Annie—Lo que Gale no sabe, es que Finnick gravo todo, y estoy seguro de que este año le hará algo peor.

Katniss también se unió a los dos y y se río junto a ellos, tan solo la idea de ver a Gale saltando de arriba abajo quitándose las hormigas, era un Show. ¿Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado las hormigas Hawaianas?

—Lo peor de todo fue, que Hazelle obligo a Gale ir a la escuela el día siguiente, todos empezaron a burlarse de el nombrando con apodos, fue muy gracioso. Después el mismo fue a buscar a una chica con la que había quedado y esta le grito que era un grano parlante. Fue una de las bromas mas épicas— Annie siguió, riendo entre dientes y levantando su brazo para dejar ver el reloj de muñeca.

Annie abrió los ojos un poco.

—Solo faltan 15 minutos—Menciono en voz alta.

Katniss observo por el ventanal de cristal, las grandes calles de Long Beach, todo estaba generalmente tranquilo, la gente caminaba por las calles con tranquilidad y los autos pasaban no muy rápido. Todo seria normal, claro, antes de 15 minutos mas.

—¿Estás nerviosa?... Sabes que Finnick no embromara a "Su Annie"— Peeta hablo dirigiéndose a Annie. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, sonriendo un poco.

—Oye!— Chillo mientras golpeaba el brazo de Peeta, y el fingía una expresión de dolor, haciendo reír a Katniss.

—Primero, solo lo dice con cariño, no creo que halla nada mas que eso— Peeta y Katniss bufaron ante su respuesta.

Desde que Katniss llego a conocer a Finnick y Annie, se notaba a kilómetros que eran tal para cual. Los dos les encantaba el agua y eran los capitanes del equipo de natación, les fascinaba la playa, reírse en voz baja y les encantaba el pescado frito. Aunque sabia que Finnick no era un chico de una sola chica, también sabia que el mismo sentía algo por Annie que no podría sentir por nadie mas que ella, aunque los dos traten de negarlo.

Annie y Finnick se habían conocido antes que todos los otros, ya que los dos estudiaron en Malibu mucho antes. Desde que se volvieron a encontrar, son inseparables. Se ríen juntos, nadan juntos y también se sientan juntos.

—Segundo, Finnick y yo ni siquiera somos novios. Y tercero, Finnick nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo— Dijo Annie observando a Peeta y poniendo los ojos.

—Finnick babea cuando te ve Annie, lo e visto. Soy su mejor amigo— Peeta hablo sonriendo y sacando 20$ de su billetera, ofreciendo pagar la cuenta.

Katniss asintió de acuerdo con las ultimas frases del Rubio. Mas de una vez había escuchado a Finnick nombrar a Annie mas de siete veces en sus oraciones y viceversa con Annie. Solo que ninguno de los dos lo sabia.

—El punto es que sabemos muy bien que Finnick embromara a todo el mundo y no seré una excepción creeme— menciono Annie arqueando las cejas y apartando sus mechones castaños.—Y empiezo a sospechar de que tu serás la primera, Katniss.

Katniss miro a Annie con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la suave risa de Peeta resonaba en la mesa.

—¿Que podría ser?—Susurro el entre dientes, volteando su cabeza hacia una sonriente Annie.

—No lo se, pero será algo épico— Annie dijo, ganándose una mirada de muerte de parte de la morena.

Katniss estaba un poco nerviosa, tendría que ser algo muy serio para que la misma Johanna se pusiera nerviosa, ademas, conocía a Finnick muy bien, y sabia que el podría hacer todo si se lo propone.

Annie bajo su mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca, levantando su brazo un poco para exponerlo a la luz.

Paso su mano derecha sobre su frente para limpiar el sudor.

Katniss tenia también esa manía de sudar como un cerdo cuando algo le molestaba o estaba asustada, algo igual a Madge comiendo sus uñas. ¿No estoy nerviosa? ¿Por que estaría nerviosa por unas estúpidas bromas de Finnick?

—60 segundos—Susurro Annie

Tan solo el echo de que Peeta la observaba mientras sudaba, era totalmente vergonzoso, y pudo jurar ver una pequeña sonrisa de parte de el.

—15—Siguió.

Peeta no dejaba de mirarla, y eso por alguna razón la mantenía aun mas incomoda que antes ¿Y si Finnick la embromaba frente a el? ¿Y si la humilla por completo?

—9... 8... 7... 6— Siguió.

Finnick no podía humillarla.

—3... 2...—susurro aun mas bajo.

Los tres de ellos voltearon con desesperación hacia los lados, mirando a su alrededor esperando algún tipo de explosión, sus caras eran de completo temor.

Annie se levanto con cuidado de su asiento, tomando su cartera y apartando su cabello largo.

—¿A donde vas?—Peeta pregunto mientras la observaba pararse.

—Bueno... Digamos que tengo una cita hoy, y pienso reclutarme en mi casa todo el día hasta las seis— Annie bacilo sonriendo.

Peeta resoplo. Sabia que Finnick le encantaba Annie, y también sabia que si el cobrizo se enteraba de su cita, haría lo que sea para arruinaría accidentalmente, y sobretodo por que odia a exactamente el chico que saldrá con ella.

—Se lo que piensas, y si... Saldré con Gloss—Annie dijo observando a Peeta con sus ojos esmeralda, observando como el rodaba sus ojos azul cielo al escuchar lo ultimo.

Gloss Reinols es un chico nuevo en el instituto, que viene de Londres junto con su hermana. Annie había estado obsesionada con el desde que el empezó a coquetear con ella los primeros días de clase.

—Johanna dijo que explorara mis opciones—

—Sabes que lo peor que podrías hacer, es seguir los pasos de Johanna Mason— Dijo Peeta en voz alta, como si señalara algo obvio.

Katniss podía imaginar en su cabeza a Johanna gritándole a Peeta sobre lo que el menciono, tenia razón, lo peor que se podría hacer era seguir los pasos de Johanna.

Annie no le presto mucha atención a Peeta, ella estaba perdida en su teléfono, sonriendo como idiota. Peeta no dudan quien era con quien hablaba la castaña.

—Estaré en casa, y por favor, no le mencionen nada a Finnick, sobretodo no hoy— Dijo preocupada. Sabia que Katniss no diría nada, pero no estaba segura de que Peeta guardaría su secreto.

—No creo que lo de Gloss dure mucho— Katniss menciono después de asegurarse de que Annie se había marchado.

Hubo un largo silencio incomodo.

Katniss no se sentía muy cómoda con la situación, muchas cosas revoloteaban en la cabeza, era la primera vez que Peeta y Katniss tenían un momento a solas.

Inmediatamente empezó a sudar de nuevo._ Mierda_

No sabia por que estaba tan nerviosa, ni siquiera sabia por que cosa estaba mas nerviosa, por lo que menciono Annie sobre las bromas de Finnick o por que estaba al frente de Peeta sudando como loca.

_Wow, no necesito una broma para quedar avergonzada, genial..._

—¿Te llevo a casa?...ya... Ya sabes, para asegurarme de... Que no te haga una... Una broma— El tartamudeo...

_¿El tartamudeo?... Peeta nunca tartamudeaba, el no era muy tímido, sinceramente siempre tenia algo que decir. ¿Yo lo ponía nervioso?_

Katniss trago saliva.

—Eh... Si esta bien— Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Y así los dos de ellos salieron de Coffe Dail, seria peligroso, sobretodo si tendrían que ir a pie por la ciudad.

Katniss y Peeta habían logrado llegar con éxito a la parada de el bus, sin ningún daño. Ninguno de los dos había hablado desde que salieron de Coffe Dail's.

_¿A quien Finnick embromara primero?_

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Katniss...

* * *

**Bueno... ese fue el primer cap, espero que les guste, SE QUE ES UNA IDEA LOCA! no lo pude sacar de mi mente después de el día de los inocentes, y también me inspire viendo un de los episodios de Big Time Rush, y tambien se que es un raro comienzo LoL! Pero tranquilos! Pronto todo sera mas interesante entre estos chicos.**

**Bye, los comentarios son bienvenidos, actualizare pronto para que observen la primera victima de nuestro Finnick xD **

**Hasta la proxima!**


	2. Llamada Recuerdos y Secretos

**Hola de nuevo! Les traigo el nuevo capitulo! ****Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han tomado tiempo de leer esta historia y que les allá gustado. No saben cuanto me alegra! ****Gracias a todos los seguidores!**

**Como ya saben. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Créanme, si me pertenecieran, NUNCA HABRÍA MATADO A FINNICK! el estaria feliz con su hijo sin nombre!**

**Los amo a todos :3**

* * *

_**RECUERDOS Y SECRETOS**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Gale Hawthorne todavía estaba en su casa un par de horas mas tarde. No se atrevía a salir de ella, no era mas que extremadamente aterrorizado.

No era el echo de que le tenia miedo a Finnick. Por dios! Era Gale, no le tenia miedo a nada, y menos a Finnick Odair.

Gale era fuerte, y no le temía a unas estúpidas bromas de Finnick. Gale era Gale, todo le importaba un blendo, pero tan solo el echo de pensar que Finnick podría escabullirse en su casa y... Joder! _Era espeluznante._

Por impulso de sus instintos. Corrió por toda la casa (_Como el hombre que era_) a cerrar cada una de las ventanas. Hasta podía imaginarse a el cobrizo con una gran sonrisa macabra.

Había un silencio total en aquel lugar, daba escalofríos, aunque generalmente en las costas hacia mucho calor. Lo que sea pensó Gale molesto, La semana del Rey era lo que mas odiaba en el año, claro, ademas de su cumpleaños.

Era como un recordatorio de que envejecías cada vez mas rápido. Odiaba los cumpleaños.

Gale recordó su primer cumpleaños en Long Beach. Gale era un recién llegado desde Philadelphia, su madre Hazelle había organizado una  
_Fiesta de cumpleaños_ _típica_ para celebrar sus 13 años.

Por su puesto su _Oh maravillosa, madre_ se había encargado de invitar a todos sus compañeros nuevos del colegio. Obviamente odiaba a todos, pero mas que todo odiaba a Finnick Odair.

Obviamente fue uno de los primero en llegar a su _Maravillosa Fiesta de cumpleaños _para su desgracia. Venia junto con uno de sus mejores amigos Peeta Mellark. Los dos de ellos traían un gran pastel decorado con crema.

Claro, Gale sabia que los padres de Peeta trabajaban en una panadería, pero de igual forma, Gale no era tan fanático del dulce, no lo odiaba como muchas otras cosas.

Hazelle saludo a los dos muchachos que venían con el pastel en manos, tambien saludando al Sr. Mellark y agradeciendoles por preparar el bonito pastel para la fiesta.

—Peeta y yo colaboramos también— Sonrió Finnick, mientras le guiñaba uno de sus ojos verdes. Nunca entendió por que a las chicas le gustaban los ojos de Finnick. Era obvio que los ojos grises eran mas sexys.

Todo fue muy bien hasta que por supuesto, llego la hora de cantar cumpleaños. La fiesta no estaba mal, pero tampoco era de su agrado, fue el primer cumpleaños que de verdad disfruto. Abriendo regalos que ni siquiera llegaron a gustarle y jugando fútbol americano en su patio, donde fue aplastado por Tresh O'keniyi mas de cinco veces. Eso si era diversión.

Si, fue fastidiado varias veces por Cato Ludwig y Marvel Quaid, pero a pesar de todo no estaba tan mal.

Su pastel de cumpleaños se encontraba justo al frente de el, los muchos niños de su edad se encontraban alrededor, aplaudiendo al cumplañero que recién apago las velas.

Por supuesto Finnick y Peeta estaban allí, junto a el, sonriendo macabramente. El padre de Peeta también de encontraba allí, se había quedado la mayoría del día hablando con su madre.

—Es tradición morder el pastel!— Grito por supuesto Finnick. Como era de esperarse todos lo apoyaron y Gale no tenia mas escapatoria que morder el "No odiado, Pastel"

Fue horrible, después de saborearlo bien, enseguida lo escupió al adivinar el sabor.

_Era pescado_!

Ademas de muchas otras cosas, sobretodo odiaba el pescado!

Lo había escupido justo en la cara de Glimmer Rabin, que no tardo en chillar del asco. Fue lo peor que halla comido en su vida, hasta las ardillas sabían mejor que eso!

Después de unos segundos, no tardo en vomitar la poca chatarra que había devorado antes de tan horrible sabor. Cato Ludwig, Marvel Quaid, Tresh O'Keniyi, Peeta Mellark, pero sobretodo Finnick Odair, reían como locos. Todas sus risas resonaban por el lugar.

Fue el peor cumpleaños de su vida!

Desde ese momento odiaba mucho mas los cumpleaños. No era mas reconfortante observar como el Sr. Mellark le gritaba a Peeta y mucho menos, ver como Finnick observaba millones de veces todo lo que había grabado.

Esa fue una de las primeras bromas de Finnick. Gale no tenia idea de que el le tendía una trampa cuando lo vio entrar con el pastel. Fue tan idiota!

A partir de ese día le tenia terror a las bromas de Finnick. Claro, Finnick podría hacerle un montón de bromas a Gale, pero nunca perdonara lo que ocurrió en su cumpleaños numero 13th.

Gale resoplo.

_Finnick era un idiota!_

_No, era mas que un idiota! Era un... Joder! Idiota_.

Después de que se aseguro de cerrar todas las ventanas, Gale se sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina, pensando en que podría hacer el resto del día.

Hasta que escucho una puerta cerrándose.

Podría pensar como cualquier persona y suponer que fue el viento. Pero Gale, obviamente no pensaba como cualquier persona en este momento. Tomo lo primero que vio entre sus manos.

Aparentemente era un cuchillo. _Genial_.

Gale camino unos pasos adelante. _Calmate Gale, eres un hombre ¿Entiendes? No eres una niña._

_Calmate_. Se repetía a si mismo. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido. _Dios! Finnick no me hará nada!_

Era imposible que fuera solo el viento, pero Gale trato de convencerás de que lo era, claro, aun sosteniendo el cuchillo. El estaba completamente solo en casa, así que su madre no lo regañaría por matar a Finnick ahora mismo, ya que ella estaba en algún lugar en Pensilvania junto con Posy. Su hermano Vick estaba en su practica de Fútbol Americano, y Ror-

—Ahhhhhhhh!— Su grito resonó el la casa cuando vio la figura de su hermano frente a el, riendo como loco por supuesto.

—Joder Rory! Casi me orino del susto— Gale le grito a su hermano de 13 años. _Ahg, 13..._

—Por favor, dilo otra vez, quiero grabar este momento— Dijo Rory entre risas, observando el cuchillo afilado en manos de su "_Supuesto hermano mayor que grita como niña_"

—Wow! Mama no le gustara eso— Rory menciono mientras colocaba su casco de Lacrosse sobre la mesa de mármol.

—¿Por que tan nervioso?— Pregunto mientras observaba como Gale dejaba el cuchillo sobre la mesa. Al recordar que día era hoy Rory supo exactamente lo que sucedía.

—Ahh claro! Es por esa cosa de La semana del Rey— Rory río. Le encantaba burlarse de las bromas de Finnick, y aun mas las bromas que le hacia a Gale.

—Callate Rory! Ademas, tu practica termina a las 6 ¿Que haces aquí?— Gale le grito a su hermano completamente enojado. Había interrumpido sus malos recuerdos sobre lo que paso en su cumpleaños y de lo mucho que odia a Finnick!

Justo cuando su hermano menor le respondería, sonó el timbre de la casa.

_Mierda_. Fue lo primero que pensó Gale.

—Abre la puerta— Menciono tomando nuevamente el cuchillo entre sus manos. Gale era un poco bueno con los cuchillos, al menos eso lo calmaba un poco.

—¿Gayle-Poo tiene miedo? ¿Quiere que su fuerte hermano menor lo proteja?— Pregunto Rory riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Abre la puerta Rory!— Grito severamente mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Oficialmente _estaba aterrorizado_

Rory camino hacia la puerta murmurando algo para si mismo.

—¿Quien es?— Pregunto Gale preparado para atacar. Finnick no lo embromara esta vez!

Gale camino lentamente hacia la entrada ya que su hermano no le respondió. Dios, Cálmate Gale!

Madge se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, sosteniendo una gran bolsa. ¿Que hacia aquí?

Gale lo pensó muy bien antes de caminar hacia ella. Quizás podría ser una trampa.

—Estoy aquí para verte. ¡No!... Eh— Madge tartamudeo. Ademas de Gale, Madge también había tenido sus malos recuerdos con Finnick, pero ahora estaba mas nerviosa que nunca.

Johanna, después de que vio que Madge la seguía para protegerse de Finnick después de salir de Coffe Dail's, obviamente le grito que se alejara de ella, como la buena persona que era.

A la única persona a la que podía recurrir Madge era Gale, había pensado en Katniss y Peeta, pero tampoco quería estar cerca cuando Finnick embromara a Katniss por ser "La chica nueva"

Eso la relajaba un poco. Finnick no la embromaría primero.

Siempre se había comportado nerviosa en frente de Gale, simplemente quería agradarle lo suficiente, ya que el parecía odia todo! Era tan parecido a Johanna...

Madge sacudió aquel pensamiento. No podía imaginárselo.

_Yo seria mejor para el._

_¿Que?_

—Eh... Traje fresas!— Sonrío hacia el, que la miraba extrañado. Había hablado tan rapido que enseguida le falto aire. Puso la bolsa en los brazos de Gale. Oh eran tan fuertes!

_¿Fresas?_ Gale pensó con exactitud.

Bueno... Al menos Madge tenia un buen gesto con el!

Eso le gustaba. Al menos no era Finnick quien le sonreía macabramente en la puerta.

Gale Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza en aceptación, notando como la rubia devoraba sus uñas. Era tan tierna!

—Y... ¿El no a aparecido por aquí Ya sabes... Finnick— Pregunto Mientras se enfocaba en los ojos grises de Gale. Por supuesto no eran tan lindos como los ojos verdes o azules de Peeta y Finnick, pero de igual forma eran dominantes.

—Mmm... No, gracias a dios— Gale siguió, mientras colocaba las bolsas en la cocina y pasaba sus manos por la frente, limpiando el sudor.

Dios! Estaba sudando! Al igual que Katniss lo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

_No, no estoy nervioso Joder!_

Rory observaba desde el sofá, como su "_Hermano mayor que grita como niña_" Tartamudeaba frases incoherentes hacia la rubia que apareció supuestamente de la nada con fresas.

Suspiro.

Este seria un largo día, y apenas empezaba.

* * *

Johanna caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba completamente extasiada! Habían pasado un par de horas y no había señales de Finnick. Era completamente extraño.

_Algo trama_ pensó Johanna. Tendría que ser!

Quizás Finnick había embromado a cualquier otra persona. Pero algo le decía que no lo había echo. Algo muy importante tenia que estar arruinando sus planes.

Sabia que era demasiado arriesgado pasear por las calles.

Johanna sostuvo su celular en manos, pensando con quien podría conversar y enterarse de los acontecimientos. No tenia a nadie que llamar. Bueno, claro que tenia amigos, pero detestaba a todos.

Obviamente eso era una mentira, no odiaba completamente a todos, y si mostraba importancia por ellos, mostraría debilidad. Johanna Mason es todo menos devil.

Gale, era demasiado niñita como para salir de su casa. Madge, despues de que le grito en la mitad de la calle que se largara, posiblemente este escondiendose en cualquier lugar. Katniss... Bueno, quizás Finnick este planeando como embromarla. Annie, debe estar reclutada en su casa, aunque era seguro que Finnick no la embromaría. Y Peeta, seguramente en la panadería.

Johanna enseguida marco el numero de Peeta.

Espero los tres Rings.

—Eh, Hola— La voz de Peeta era suave, demasiado calmada.

—Peeta! Mi hombre, ¿Como has estado?—

—Mmm... Bien supongo— Peeta le respondió, pensando en el echo de que no habían pasado mas de dos horas después de haberla visto en Coffe Dail's.

Johanna resoplo, esperaba algo mas que eso. Quería solo reírse un poco.

Eso era lo que mas le gustaba de La semana del Rey.

Bueno... Era lo único que le gustaba de aquellos días. _Burlarse._

Johanna se emociono al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Peeta.

—Katniss tubo un pequeño accidente—

Claro. Johanna no era una sádica que le gustaba ver sufrir a la gente, pero tampoco podía aguantar sus ganas de burlarse.

Sonrió —¿Enserio?— Pregunto entre risas, casi podía imaginarse a Katniss cubierta de lodo o llena de algún liquido extraño.

Escucho nuevamente tres Rings.

Peeta le había trancado! _Como se atrevía._

Las bocinas de los autos sonaban sin cesar mientras ella cruzaba la calle, Johanna no les prestaba mucha atención, aunque generalmente odiaba ese ruido. _detestable. _Solo estaba enfocada en su teléfono, pensando en lo que le pudo haber pasado a Katniss, estaba molesta con Peeta _claro _pero de igual forma quería saber que le había echo Finnick.

_Podría utilizar su terror por las arañas o su obsecion por las ardillas, su odio por los granos o la forma en la que suda como cerdo, también podría fastidiarla sobre lo raro que es su nombr-_

La pantalla del móvil se ilumino mostrando una llamada entrante. Johanna parpadeo dos veces.

_Finnick_

_Joder, esto tiene que ser una broma!_

Johanna decidió que lo mejor seria no contestarle, lo penso varias veces ¿Seria absurdo que Finnick la embromaría por telefono? Seria... _Sencillo._

_Algo trama. _Repitió nuevamente.

La pantalla se ilumino otra vez, luego dos veces mas, hasta que en la octava llamada, Johanna se canso.

—¿Que coño quieres?— Pregunto.

Johanna no pudo diferenciar si alguien hablaba en la otra linea, o simplemente no hubo respuesta, las bocinas de los autos no le permitían escuchar.

Volteo hacia el primer auto que vio en medio de la calle, preparada para gritarle.

_MIERDA!_

* * *

Annie Cresta llego a su complejo de apartamentos en unos quince minutos. Se acerco a la puerta y luego se detuvo. Ella sabia lo que le espera al otro lado de la puerta. Había un piso de la sala cubierto de zapatos, bufandas y libros. Tenia que ordenar su apartamento, pero sabia que no los haría.

Ella no vivía sola, ya que era demasiado joven y no tubo mas remedio que vivir con su hermana en las residencias de la costa. Vivir con Bonnie era similar a vivir solo, ella nunca estaba. Siempre estaba afuera con su novio, la mayoría de las veces Annie ni siquiera se imaginaba todo lo que hacían tanto tiempo afuera, era insufrible. Desde que su padre se fue al ejercito de la marina Bonnie casi nunca estaba en casa.

Annie paso por encima de todo el desastre y se guió a los pasillos que llegaban a su cuarto, se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría hoy.

No estaba tan preocupada como los demás sobre_ las bromas._

Finnick posiblemente estaría buscando mejores victimas que ella. Nunca había caído en sus intentos de embromarla años atrás, solo una o dos veces. Probablemente Katniss y Peeta tenían razón. Finnick no le haría nada a Annie.

Aunque ella misma no quiera admitirlo, no podía negar que Finnick era el hombre mas guapo del planeta. El podría impresionar a cualquier mujer con su belleza, Pero en el fondo sabia que Finnick prefiere a chicas con mas atributos, lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sabia que ella misma no era de su tipo.

Suspiro.

_Dios, debería dejar de pensar en el y pensar en mi cita!_

Gloss Reinols tampoco estaba mal. Tenia un cabello rubio hermoso y ojos celestes. Era parecido a los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas, mientras que Finnick, parecia un dios griego._ Ya basta! _Los dos eran muy guapos.

Cuando Annie estaba con Gloss, este siempre llegaba a impresionarla, con su caballerosidad y charlas típicas y salidas a parques. El era un completo encanto. Sabia escuchar y comprendía cada situación. La mayoría de las personas que lo observan de lejos enseguida piensan que es un niño rico y mimado, pero pocos lo conocen realmente. En el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, se volvió muy importante para Annie.

Con Finnick era totalmente diferente, su relación era como Hermano-Hermana o algo parecido. La mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban juntos. Se habían conocido en los barrios de Malibu, donde estaban pequeñas casas de pescadores alrededor de la playa, era acogedor. Los dos llegaron a verse una que otra vez en la escuela, como Finnick era mayor que ella, no estudiaban juntos, pero de igual forma, siempre le llamo la atención.

Dos años después, cuando llego a Long Beach después de que aceptaran a su padre en la marina, nunca se imagino volver a verlo, hasta su primer día de clases en el instituto.

Finnick pareció encariñarse con ella al pasar los días, poco a poco fue conociendo a los demás y después todos se convirtieron en amigos .

Casi todos los días se la pasaban en el departamento de Annie, viendo Netflix y papas con vinagre. Pero Finnick era el que mas frecuentaba sus visitas, siempre se quedaba los miércoles por la tarde después de venir de su clase de natación y se quedaban a hablar, mas de una vez se quedo dormido en los brazos de Annie.

_Me encantan esas veces. Por eso amo los miércoles!_

El es guapo, tierno, cariñoso, adorble, bromista, agradable, completamente cursi... Y innumerables cosas

Annie abrió los ojos de golpe, después de escuchar a su teléfono sonar como loco.

—¿Que pasa Jo?— Pregunto, Mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Solo escucho el gruñido de su amiga.

—¿Fue Finnick, cierto?— Annie no tubo que esperar una respuesta para saber exactamente de que se trataba.

—Mm, Algo así...— Johanna resoplo en la otra linea.

La castaña rió un poco. no podía aguantar la risa. Sabia que Finnick se pasaba con sus bromas, pero no podía negar que eran divertidas.

—¿Que ocurrió?— Pregunto, aguantando la risa, sabia que Johanna le arrancaría la cabeza si la escuchaba reír.

—Bueno... Ahora estoy en medio de la calle llena de agua sucia y café frió. Perfecta combinación— Dijo con su tono sarcástico de costumbre.

Annie recordó la ultima broma de Finnick. Por supuesto, hacia Johanna claro.

El ultimo año, Finnick había enloquecido con sus bromas, Johanna nunca callo en nada de los planes perfectos que planeo, y siendo Finnick, obviamente no podía dejar que ocurriera. Fue un _miercoles _Cuando Johanna acompañaba a Annie a su clase de natación tranquila, esperando junto a la piscina a Annie que se cambiaba la ropa. Claro, Finnick no estaba allí y Jo no estaba tan preocupada. Annie salio justo cuando exploto la bomba. Literalmente, toda el agua salio encima de Johanna, mientras los cristales de los tragaluz descansaban en el suelo. Fue el grito mas agudo de la historia.

Ella estaba llena de raspones y agua. Fue traumatico para Annie.

Finnick no apareció.

—Lo siento...— Annie dijo mientras se agarraba el pelo en una coleta.

—Si... Creo que fue mala suerte— Johanna suspiro.

Annie paseo alrededor de su habitación. apenas eran las 3:00 y no podía esperar.

—¿Enserio saldras con Sr. Brillos...?— Annie resoplo. Johanna se había enterado por su cuenta de que saldría con Gloss hoy. A ella le encantaba colocar sobrenombres a todos y sobretodo burlarse de cualquier nombre.

* * *

—Ella casi fue atropellada por un taxi... Tenias que verlo. Luego callo en un charco de agua sucia después de que un hombre le lanzara café... Fue cómico— Tresh O'Keniyi hablaba por teléfono, mientras veía a Johanna desde unos metros todavía con el celular en la oreja.

—Wow... Debe haber echado furia! Recuerdo el año pasado como si fuera ayer...— Finnick Odair suspiro, mientras miraba su reflejo en la ventana de su cuarto—¿Que mas?—

—Bueno... esta hablando con Annie sobre una tal cita...—

Finnick abrió sus ojos verdes —¿Enserio?—

Finnick se giro en su silla y resoplo. No esperaba una respuesta para saber que era cierto.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?—

Se levanto un poco de su silla para tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaba abajo. Su querida vecina Katniss Everdeen entraba por la puerta. _Genial._

—Claro... Me cuentas todo mas tarde, tengo trabajo que hacer— Finnick dejo su teléfono de lado y sonrió.

_Pobre Katniss, no sabe lo que le espera_. Penso.

* * *

**Pobre Johanna! Vemos que las cosas no van tan de maravilla con Gale. Yo también odiaría los cumpleaños si viviera algo ****así! Pobre Glimmer... No quisiera ser ella ese día XD Se que todos tienen curiosidad sobre el pequeño incidente con Katniss! ****Pobre... Creo que tendra un mal día XD Y en cuanto a Annie, Bueno... Solo diré que le espera "No tan bonito" Regalo... Si, sera un poco dramático ) ****Peeta... Bueno, es PEETA! tan jodidamente adorable como siempre! Bueno... Pienso en agregar mas personajes en el siguiente capitulo. ****posiblemente ayudantes en planes -_- Confieso que no me esforcé lo suficiente en este capitulo :( Espero que les allá gustado. Lo haré mejor la próxima.**

**Gracias a los seguidores de esta historia MarEverdeen, aLefinnie _(Gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste este capitulo_) y a_ DandelionN2 (Gracias por tu comentario! me inspira para seguir :3 Muchos besos!)_**

**Hasta la próxima, LOS COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS! XOXOXOXOXOX.**


	3. Terriblemente Mala Suerte

**Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí tengo el capitulo 3! SE QUE ACTUALICE TARDE... tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza XD como las nuevas fotos de Catching fire! o los People choice awards y también lo mas detestable... escuela! una nueva historia que tengo en mente, Bueno...Morí con las nuevas fotos de la revista EW! Finnick y Katniss :3 el centro de atención. ¿Acaso no murieron con la foto de Katniss y Peeta en el tour de la victoria? a mi me fascino! Peeta sale tan sexy -_- Pero ame demasiado la de Finnick! y Sam, nunca me lo imagine como Finnick, pero tampoco odio que lo sea... aunque con Garret me hubiera vuelto loca (ahora lo odio un poco por haber rechazado a Finnick!) tampoco Sam es tan malo XD**

**Esta es una nota muy larga XD iré al punto. Quiero agradecer a todos lo que leen esta historia, la que la siguen, los comentarios y los que solo leen, y a los que solo le echan un ojo... Tratare de hacerlo mejor para ganarme su agrado ;)**

**Estoy muy emocionada nunca pensé que tendría 7 favoritos con mas de 100 visitas y varios comentarios en mis dos capítulos XD Me ponen muy feliz y espero que con mi atraso no olviden la historia.**

**Los amo, esta nota es muy larga lo se. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_**TERRIBLEMENTE MALA SUERTE**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Katniss Everdeen todavía estaba cubierta de agua sucia. Había caído encima de un charco de agua también, justo después de salir del autobús con Peeta, obviamente el la aludo a levantarse y todo, pero nunca desaparecieron los nervios, Peeta estaba tan avergonzado por dejarla caer, hasta que la llevo a su casa a cambiarse con una ropa vieja de su prima. La casa de Peeta era en la panadería literalmente. estaba en el piso de arriba y tenia una entrada hacia abajo donde su familia trabajaba haciendo el pan.

Katniss tenia los pelos de punta, al ver a la madre de Peeta mirar a su hijo cargar a una desconocida, físicamente el la cargaba (Ademas de mojarse, se había fracturado el pie con la caída) Katniss no podía resistirse a las buenas obras de Peeta y dejo que la cargara. Prácticamente era su culpa que Katniss estuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para caerse en un charco de agua! ¿Quien hacia eso?

Pero al ver la cara de la Señora Mellark, Katniss se arrepintió de todos sus pensamientos y prefirió estar enterrada en ese charco de agua por unas horas.

Después de ver la cara de su madre, Peeta no dudo en dejar a Katniss en una cilla de inmediato, la mirada de la mujer era penetrante, sinceramente, si no hubiera dejado a Katniss en una silla, se le hubiera caído de las manos, no podía permitirse eso, pero tampoco podía permitirse mas gritos de su _"Madre"_

Después de cambiarse, Katniss casi sale corriendo del lugar, a pesar de tener ropa nueva, todavía sentía sus brazos pegajosos. _Pero al menos estaba segura de las miradas de la Señora Mellark._

Estaba nerviosa.

Ni siquiera era el echo de ver las caras de la madre de Peeta, era el echo de que El rey de las bromas no había inaugurado su llegada. Y como había dicho Annie, quizás ella era la primera en la lista del cobrizo, quizás ellos tenían razón, ella parecía la mas débil del grupo, quizás lo era, pero no estaba tan loca como los demás de sus amigos. Los seis podrían ser un grupo de personas _Mentalmente Desorientadas._

Mas de una vez escucho a los chicos mas odiosos y populares nombrarlos como el grupo de los desorientados mentalmente. No todos los nombraban así ya que llegaba a ser el grupo que mas se metía en problemas, problemas que generalmente eran las peleas de Johanna y Finnick que siempre terminaban en un desastre, o también los fallidos intentos de Katniss tratando de cocinar en las clases de domestica, y también los daños de las ventanas de la cafetería que Gale rompió con la cabeza de Marvel Quaid, o los gritos de Madge hacia el profesor de historia. Sinceramente Annie era la mas seria del grupo... Solo un poco.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces todas las cosas eran culpa de Johanna o de Finnick, era impresionante ver a la escuela todavía en pie.

Katniss llevaba solo la mitad de el semestre en Long Beach, pero no fue difícil enterarse de todas las travesuras de aquellos dos, como cuando Johanna le partió una jarra de vidrio en la cara a un chiquillo de primer año que había manchado su camiseta de salsa casi rasgándole un ojo, cuando Finnick activaba las alarmas de incendio para evitar exámenes y también rodaba los relojes del salón de maestros, o cuando el mismo casi incendia la escuela con fuegos artificiales por el cumpleaños de Annie, y también cuando Johanna se peleo con Clove Fuhrman y las dos casi caen por la el balcón del colegio.

Era aterrador pensar en los malos resultados de todas esas bromas y _"Accidentes"_

Camino por el complejo de casas de su vecindario, de las pocas personas que andaban por las aceras, no conocía absolutamente a nadie. Cualquier persona normal, se haría amiga de cualquier vecino guapo que vea, pero la mayoría de las veces, Katniss prefería quedarse callada, no le gustaba ser muy social. Al menos no con personas desconocidas, y menos con chicos sexys desconocidos.

Ademas de despistada, antisocial, y mala cocinera. Katniss no era muy ecologista que digamos, nunca en su vida había plantado algo, hasta ayer, que su hermanita Prim le había rogado que le ayudara con el jardín, y por su cara después de haber terminado el trabajo, Katniss enseguida se decidió a no volver a plantar nada en su vida.

Al ver su patio exterior, se dio cuenta de su pésimo trabajo.

Gruño, mientras giraba la llave de la puerta de madera. Hoy no era su día.

Al entrar no vio nada diferente, solo una casa solitaria, con los mismos muebles normales, el piso de madera normal, las paredes normales, el televisor mediano en la sala normal, y las dos pequeñas mesas de centro de cristal nor-

No era normal, generalmente la mesa de centro estaba vacía. Hoy contenía un pequeño ramo de flores con un rosa blanca. Katniss ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar como había llegado aquí, y quien la había mandado. No podría ser Finnick, se había asegurado de no decirle donde vivía

Se acerco lentamente. Tratando de no pensar en sus brazos pegajosos.

_De Tu Nuevo Vecino._

Katniss resoplo. No conocía nadie en el vecindario, y menos sus vecinos. _Podría ser una broma... __Bah_

Voltio hacia los lados después de leer la pequeña nota. Era una hermosa rosa blanca, si imperfecciones, era tan perfecta que Katniss se acerco mucho mas para contemplarla, era la única rosa blanca en el ramo, solo había un pequeño detalle, algo negro escondido en el interior.

Era un insecto, Una araña.

_¿Una araña?... __Una araña!_

_MIERDA! mierda... mierda._

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la casa, después de haber soltado un chillido Katniss callo hacia abajo encima de la mesa de cristal, mientras el perfecto ramo, reposaba sobre su pecho completamente en pedazos. Soltó un orgasmo de dolor, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aun mas que todo el coxis. De igual manera, Katniss no logro pensar en algo mas que no fueran las garras puntiagudas del insecto.

No le importaban los pequeños cristales encajados en su piel._ ¿Donde estaba?_

_AGH! _

Odiaba las arañas mas que a nada en el mundo, podría odiar mucho los azucarillos y también las muecas del Señor Beete y el sarcasmo de Johanna, sus sobrenombres... Pero mas que nada, odiaba las arañas por completo._ Eran tan espeluznantes_

Katniss se levanto en sus manos soltando todo tipo de chillidos de dolor. No podría sentarse en un semana con aquel golp_e, _y tampoco podría dormir esta noche sabiendo que la araña estaba suelta! Si, odiaba las arañas, pero mayormente les tenia temor, todos sus sueños prácticamente se trataban de arañas gigantes comiendo y devorando todo.

Cuando volvió a levantarse, enseguida callo de espaldas, sintiendo su trasero pegar contra el piso. Katniss grito de furia!

_Maldición__!_

Ademas de no poder dormir hoy. Tampoco podría sentarse en cualquier lugar desde ahora.

* * *

Annie Cresta acomodo su vestido blanco corto. Después de unas tres horas, había decidido arreglar su apartamento, y entre las profundidades de su armario encontró un vestido blanco hasta los muslos que siempre le fascino, había costado 700 dolares, y valía la pena utilizarlo. A Gloss le encantaría, eso era seguro. Quería que todo fuera perfectamente bien hoy.

Annie paseo por su apartamento. Después de colgarle a Johanna se había tumbado en la cama y se quedo dormida, y recién se levantaba. El sueño la había vencido, y Gloss vendría por ella muy pronto. Después de levantarse de la cama, Annie no pudo evitar pensar en lo tranquilo que había sido el día, había mirado a los alrededores de su habitación azul claro y no vio nada diferente, todo era normal. No había señales de Finnick. Solo habían unas chaquetas y camisetas que puso reconocer de su pertenecía.

No era el echo de que los dos dormían juntos, por que no era así, Finnick se había quedado en su casa solo unas veces, pero jamás habían dormido juntos de esa manera, algunas veces juntos... Pero claro, vestidos. Si... Cualquier chica desearía algo mas que solo dormir en su compañía. Pero a Annie le incomodaba hasta darle un beso en la mejilla a Finnick. Y tampoco pudo resistirse a dejar en la puerta a un Finnick borracho despues de una de sus fiestas épicas de viernes.

Ademas de la semana del rey. Finnick tenia muchas mas tradiciones, como cada primer viernes del mes una nueva fiesta épica organizada por el, que la mayoría de las veces eran en su casa gigante en el mejor vecindario de Long Beach.

Su casa era enorme, era una de las mas caras. Pero el nunca estaba allí. Siendo el segundo hijo de un gran abogado dueño de una gran empresa, sus padres nunca estaban en casa, y la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se enteraban de sus hijos ausentes

Annie no le molestaba su compañía, ni la ponía incomoda, poco a poco se acostumbraba a los cumplidos y coqueteos de Finnick, nunca pensó que eran reales claro, Finnick coquetea con cualquiera, pero también le encantaba pasta tiempo con el.

Casi siempre estaban acompañados de Johanna o Peeta. Solo algunos miércoles se quedaban solos. Habían veces en que solo hablaban o hacían la cena, y otras veces habían silencios cómodos.

No era extraño para Annie encontrar todo normal, sabia que Peeta y Katniss tenían razón. De igual forma no era tan débil como para soportar una broma de Finnick, Si, pensar en la ultima broma de Johanna, como casi incendia la panadería Mellark para asustar a Peeta, o cuando encerró a Gale toda la noche en la escuela, cuando hizo creer a Cato que un tipo quería perseguirlo y matarlo. Era aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada de no tener que pasar por eso.

Claro... Finnick también la había embromado algunas veces, pero eran tonterías. Bueno, aparecer desnudo en su baño no era tontería ... Gracias a dios esa vez estaba volteado, por que si no era así Annie se habría sentido avergonzada toda su vida.

Annie tubo que escuchar varias veces el sonido del timbre para darse cuenta de que Gloss había llegado, últimamente Finnick estaba mas en su cabeza de lo que debería. Enseguida corrió por los alrededores de su sala, esquivando algunas cosas que le dio demasiado fastidio ordenar, había ordenado su apartamento, pero no del todo bien, después de encontrar el vestido blanco... No se intereso para nada en lo que quedaba por ordenar. Literalmente todo estaba igual.

Y allí estaba. Reluciente como un príncipe azul, aparentemente también venia de blanco, se veía impresionante, con su cabello dorado y ojos resplandecientes. Aun en los tacones, Annie se veía bajita en comparación con el, no era una gran diferencia _Gracias a dios _

Annie sonrió al fijarse en los ojos de Gloss que no se apartaban de ella.

_Al menos no pensaba en Finnick... Técnicamente._

_AGH._

_Deja de pensar en el!_

—Lo siento por tardar un poco...— Annie menciono mientras le sonreía a Gloss.

Finnick y Gloss no se odiaban, bueno, no tanto... Finnick se la pasaba coqueteando los primeros días de clase con Cashmere Reinols, y obviamente se metió en problemas con su hermano, de igual forma, aunque Finnick se alejo de ella, la rubia todavía seguía lanzándose encima de el... Desde ese momento, Gloss no deja de decirle a Annie que se aleje de el. No podría decirle que estuvo todo el día pensando en el en vez de su cita.

—Hola... Te ves hermosa Annie—

Gloss no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos de arriba abajo en el cuerpo de Annie. Se veía estupenda en ese vestido que resaltaba su piel bronceada y sus piernas torneadas.

—Mm... Tu igual.—

Annie sonrió.

Annie pasó el resto del viaje corto al restaurante escuchando a Gloss y simultáneamente imaginando los terribles y variados finales de esta noche. Acomodo su vestido, suspiro en sus adentros, y salio tras la puerta agarrada del brazo con el rubio.

* * *

El restaurante, que era por lo general lleno de gente en una noche de fin de semana era sólo un poco más de la mitad. Ellos examinamos el menú, mencionando brevemente lo que se veía bien antes de que el camarero se acercó para tomar su orden de bebidas. El camarero miró a Annie que de repente se quedó inmóvil y miró a Gloss.

—¿Qué te va a tomar?—preguntó ella con timidez. Gloss frunció el ceño ante esto. _Todo había ido bien._

—Creo que me voy a tomar una Coca-Cola, pero por favor pedir lo que quieras— El dijo y Annie asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el camarero.

—El té dulce, por favor— dijo, y su voz recuperó parte de la confianza que había hablado con anterioridad. El camarero asintió con la cabeza y miró a Finnick, que repitió su pedido de Coca-Cola. El camarero se fue.

Gracias a dios, la conversación fluyo después de eso ultimo. Todo iba de maravilla. _No Finnick... No bromas... Genial_

* * *

Peeta Mellark subió las escaleras hacia arriba para dirigirse a su habitación. Había sido un día terrible... Bueno, la había pasado con Katniss casi todo el tiempo... Hasta que callo del autobús y... Bueno, tubo que cargarla hasta la panadería y luego escuchar los sermones de su madre.

Su hermano Rye lo fastidio todo el día completamente... Era mas tortuoso que ser embromado por Finnick. También había inventado nombres extraños sobre ellos..._. Peeniss o Katpee..._

Al menos Everlark sonaba mucho mejor que _Peeniss._

Peeta generalmente no estaba tan molesto con los comentarios de su hermano, no se sentía a gusto... Solo se sentía avergonzado de como se había comportado hoy y también su torpeza delante de la morena. Era decepcionante.

La mayoría de las veces el no se ponía de esa forma cuando estaba cerca de una chica o cuando estaba cerca de una chica hermosa! Era muy estupido, siempre sabia que decir, o como tratar a una chica, pero hoy se había comportado como un idiota. Sobretodo cuando le sugerio a Katniss que fuera a su casa a cambiarse! De igual forma sabia que su madre la miraría de muerte, ella tecnicamente miraba así a cualquier chica que se le acercara.

El punto era que Peeta tenia un encanto natural que no podría romper nadie. _Nadie!_

Peeta se tumbo en su cama pensando en lo sucesos de hoy. Después de llegar con Katniss, la madre de Peeta obligo a el rubio a quedarse ayudando con la panadería sin si quiera dejarlo ofrecerse a llevar a casa a una Katniss empapada, despues de eso... No paso nada interesante, solo la extraña llamada de Johanna.

Fue inesperado... Johanna no llamaba a nadie... Y sobretodo, _No esta semana._

_Quizas estaba desesperada..._

O quizás la habían embromado... _Nah, Posiblemente la primera victima de Finnick sea Gale, como el año pasado._

El año pasado, Finnick se centro los tres primeros días a hacerle la vida imposible a Gale Hawthorne. Fue horrible, Primero fue el zambullido, luego Finnick se las arreglo para encerrar a Gale en un baño por todo el día... (El sufre claustrofobia) Después... literalmente lo dejo desnudo en el campo de futball, y muchas bromas mas esos mismos tres días. Después lo hizo con Johanna... _Fue aun mas terrible que lo de Gale... Fue, solo... La piscina espeloto._

La pantalla del móvil se ilumino mostrando una llamada entrante... _Primero Jo, y ahora..._

Peeta parpadeo varias veces para creerlo.

_Finnick._

Finnick Odair lo llamaba

_Finnick lo llamaba. _

_¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!_

Lo pensó varias veces ¿Seria absurdo que Finnick la embromaría por teléfono? Seria... _Sencillo... Era absurdo._

Finnick era un idiota estos días, pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Lo conocía demasiado bien al cobrizo. No lo llamaría si no fuera por algo importante.

_Algo trama. _Repitió en su mente continuamente.

La pantalla se ilumino otra vez, luego dos veces mas, hasta que en la octava llamada, Peeta aparentemente decidió contestar

—¿Que?— Pregunto.

—Necesito que me ayudes... Por favor— La voz de Finnick resonó en la otra linea... A decir verdad, fue mas un susurro en la otra linea.

_No... No lo haré... No otra vez._

Fue como si hubiera pensado en voz alta, por que el cobrizo le respondió inmediatamente —Solo esta vez, lo prometo—

No, no seria así Peeta lo sabia. Finnick quería que lo ayudara en una de sus bromas, justamente como el año pasado, cuando convenció a Peeta de que lo ayudara con las bombas en la piscina, todo salio de control, y termino con una Johanna completamente llena de rasgones de vidrios, y una piscina destruida. Claro, Johanna nunca se enteraría de lo ocurrido... Para ella, Finnick fue el único responsable a su trauma al agua desde entonces.

Si, Peeta no podía aguantar la culpa, y se quedo unos días sin hablarle a Finnick hasta el fin de la semana, Cuando-

—¡Peeta!—

—No!—

Finnick suspiro. No quería hacerle esto a Peeta, pero tendría que hacerlo, el era su única esperanza ahora, ademas. La broma ni siquiera seria para el!

—El vídeo... ¿Lo recuerdas?—

_De paso de que cree que soy un idiota... Ahora el cree que soy estúpido_- Peeta pensó.

—Ese vídeo no existe... Lo se—

Peeta, Peeta, Peeta... Eres tan ingenuo.

hubo un silencio largo en la conversación que duro mas o menos dos minutos. Eso no dejo de evitar enviar escalofríos en las profundidades de la mente de Peeta _¿No podría ser cierto?... NO podría tener ese vídeo... EL ME PROMETIÓ QUE LO TIRARÍA!_

—_MALDITO!_ Me prometiste que lo tirarías!— Peeta hablo con tanta rabia, que temió por un momento despertar a sus padres.

Finnick no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Me ayudas o no?... Por que si no... no me importaría hacer algo bueno con ese preciado vídeo d-

NO!

—AGH! Te odio Finnick!— Peeta estaba seguro de que quería... No hacia falta preguntar.

El susodicho resoplo con rabia. Ya estaba cansado! No tendría tiempo de poner en marcha su plan sin esto!

—Joder Peeta! Tengo cosas que hacer!—

_Mierda, Lo odio!_

—Calle 4 a la derecha, al lado de el centro comercial Merley—

Finnick sonrió.

_Perfecto._

* * *

**Les gusto? entonces estaría muy feliz... Pobres chicas :( ahora si que Katniss tubo mala suerte, fue una broma sencilla.. Pero las cosas se pondrán peor, también se que me odian por no poner la cita, no tienen que mencionarlo XD soy una tonta! el siguiente sera mucho peor que esto... creo que este fue un capitulo corto... Muy corto.**

**Gracias por leer ;D espero que les guste. tratare de no tardar tanto con el próximo capitulo, lo prometo XD Espero que les alla agradado la broma de Katniss. ¿Quien diría que nuestra heroína favorita según los People Choice Awards le temería a una pequeña araña?, pero prometo, que la próxima broma sera aun mejor! **

**Bye. Los amo!**

**LOS COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS.**


	4. ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

**Hola otra vez... Trate de escribir lo mas que pude estos días! Y aquí esta... Habrá unos pequeños cambios no sabia si escribir en 3era persona o el 1er así que lo deje como antes... Quizas el proximo si requiera de una 1era persona, y en este cap se mostrara el comienzo del verdadero sentido de la historia. No se si hacer una larga historia de esto o simplemente hacer hasta máximo 10 capítulos me gustaría que dejaran su opinión al respecto, de igual forma... Tengo una nueva historia en mente que es un poco parecida a esta. Bueh, Ahora lean y disfruten XD... Se que me odiaran por hacer mucho mas con Katniss esta vez... Pero tenia planeado que el siguiente capitulo sea dedicado al asunto de Finnick y Ann, y no podía dejar de poner a Kat en este capitulo, y informare de que hay muchos mas personajes ahora... Estoy segura de que les gustara la idea que tengo en mente o quizas es muy tonta... no lo se, simplemente me brotan ideas y luego no se como expresarlas.**

**Estoy super feliz de todos sus comentarios y visitas ;3 espero que les siga gustando todo! se que e tenido uno que otro error y tratare de corregirlos.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra Suzanne Collins.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

_**¿AHORA ES MI CULPA?**_

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Lo odio Pensó Annie Cresta.

_Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!_

Para Annie era demasiado difícil hacer tal cosa. Si, había un montón de cosas que podría detestar, como cuchillos, insectos, granos, zanahorias vestidos viejos, arena reseca, palmeras muertas... Había un montón de cosas aun mas que esas, pero nunca se había sentido tan molesta hacia alguien, y menos "El"

Como pudo haberle echo eso.

_Como pudo siquiera pensarlo!_

Desde anoche Annie se había quedado pensando en todo lo ocurrido... Y ahora tenia mas sueño que nunca, pero igual seguía pensando en eso. Le había dado demasiada importancia al asunto.

Ahora se encontraba completamente envuelta en sabanas, era indistinguible su pequeño cuerpo. Pero a pesar de eso, ella ni siquiera izo un mínimo esfuerzo para levantarse, ya que, no pensaba ir a le escuela. Estaba tan cansada y soñolienta que lo ultimo que pensaba era ir a la escuela, y menos encontrarse con _"ellos"_

Esos "Ellos" que en este momento odiaba con una furia intensa.

Gruño en su almohada gracias a el siquiera pensar encontrarse con "Ellos" A pesar de estar envuelta en su edredón no pensaba ni moverse, ni tampoco dormir, o comer, o hacer nada... No tenia ánimos ni siquiera de respirar.

_Joder!_ Pensó Annie antes de revolverse a buscar el teléfono, a pesar de no querer ir a la escuela a ver a nadie, no pudo aguantarse de coger el teléfono un montón de veces, era una vieja costumbre de ella, emocionaras cada vez que sonaba el teléfono.

Era vieja... Hasta ayer claro.

Marco el numero con su dedo indice, sosteniendo el teléfono con su mano libre, se sentía como una completa anciana cuando entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor.

—Prim— dijo con una voz ronca, antes de seguir, se aclaro la garganta ( Ahora si soy una completa anciana) —Hey, es Annie!—

—Oh, hola ¿Que ocurre?— Pregunto la voz chillona detrás del móvil.

—Mmm—

Annie se estiro en su cama y soltó aire, mientras recordaba que le tenia que decir a la pequeña Prim. Siguió gruñendo en su almohada, Le encantaba hacerlo. —Mmm, Podrías decirle a Kat que no... No iré por ella hoy—

Casi podía ver la extrañeza de la hermanita de Katniss por el teléfono, Annie nunca le gusto faltar a clases. No era como la mayoría de los adolescentes... Era mas cobarde e inmadura, como lo había dicho "El"

_El, EL Y EL... No debería tener el derecho de interrumpir mis pensamientos, no a partir de ahora. _

—Hum, No creo que a Katniss le guste eso...— Prim sonaba áspera mientras se escuchaba la freidora del sarten al otro lado.

Annie sabia que Katniss podía manejar... Pero ella no manejaría su auto, no con lo que paso la ultima vez, cuando hace unos meses decidimos ir a Malibu de paseo, y Katniss quería practicar su manejo, Johanna fue la primera en aprobarlo, después todos no dudaron en ponerse de acuerdo y dejaron que Kat manejara, y a Annie le toco lo peor. Ir en el asiento del copiloto.

Al final todo fue un desastre... Y termino con el auto completamente desbaratado, lo peor fue que el auto era de... _Agh, El_.

—Por que?— Annie seguía resulta en las sabanas escuchando a Prim.

—Mmm Tubo un pequeño percance...— Dijo mientras suspiraba.

_Joder! tengo un sueño terrible._

—Ah si! Johanna me dijo que Peeta le dijo... O algo así— Annie rió un poco con la idea.

—Peeta lo sabe? Como?—

—No lo se Prim... En este momento siento que un camión me paso por encima tres veces— Dijo Annie. Y no exageraba, se sentía hasta el piso.

—Bien, supongo que le diré a Katniss... Bye!—

Y así dejo de escucharse la voz de la hermanita de Katniss.

Annie movió su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba y se quedo admirando el techo de su habitación.

Era de un azul marino intenso... También tenia un toque verdoso, ella misma lo había pintado hace dos años, junto a Bonnie, que en esos tiempos siquiera le prestaba atención suficiente como para ayudaría a pintar el departamento. En ese entonces solo tenia 14, y ya vivía sola con su hermana.

Ese fue el año en que ella conoció a Mitchell, cuando Annie tuvo que madurar por si misma y mantenerse sana mientras vivía prácticamente sola.

Bonnie era un desastre.

Mas de una vez pensó en mudarse de ese lugar... Pero de igual forma no podría hacer nada. Y menos a los 14.

_No me extrañaría que me llamara en unos meses diciéndome que esta embarazada y que vivirá con Mitchell en Malibu, en una casa vieja que a presenciado todos sus actos... Inmaduros._

_Que mas da! De igual forma no la necesito._

_No necesito a nadie... Y menos ahora, cuando todos me dejan sola._

_Quizás__ "el" tenga razón al final... Soy una inmadura._

* * *

Katniss Everdeen gruño.

Ayer había sido domingo... El comienzo de La Semana del Rey, y hoy era lunes. Un insufrible lunes.

Después del incidente que sufrió Katniss ayer por la tarde, se había decidido a quedarse en su cama el resto de esta estúpida semana Obviamente Katniss no estaba segura si lo de ayer había sido Finnick o alguien mas, pero Por dios! Ni siquiera conocía ese tal vecino suyo.

Era absurdo siquiera pensar que no había sido Finnick!

Era un completo idiota si había sido el. Era Finnick Odair, una tonta araña era algo demasiado simple.

Katniss soltó un gruñido que pareció mas un grito de dolor y se levanto de su cama enseguida sintiendo frió en sus pies.

Joder! Su trasero le dolía mas que nunca.

Después de que su madre y su hermanita pequeña hubieran llegado a casa. Encontraron a Katniss tumbada en el piso de la sala gritando de dolor.

Era completamente insoportable, y Katniss tubo que aguantarlos cuidados de su madre y los pinchazos que sentía cuando ella le quitaba pedazos de vidrio, no fue un caso tan grave como para ir al hospital, pero tampoco era tan lindo tener que sentarse en una bolsa de hielo frió a partir de hoy. Y tampoco seria agradable tener que aguantar las risas y burlas sobre su trasero morado y palpitante. Hoy seria un día insoportable, eso era seguro. Y también sabia quien seria el primero en burlarse de ella.

_Dios, como su madre podía hacerle esto! __Obligarme a ir a la escuela._

Lo ultimo que quería era eso, salir de su cuarto. Y aun menos caminar hacia la escuela.

Ademas de todo, tendría que caminar unos metros hacia la escuela ya que su madre necesitaba el auto para ir a la clínica. Gracias a dios tenia a Annie, que la mayoría de las veces pasaba por Madge y Johanna para ir a la escuela, pero por alguna razón, tenia el presentimiento de que en algún momento tendría que caminar

Katniss trato de caminar hasta el baño y se cepillo y hizo su rutina del dia tratando de aguantar su dolor, cuando estaba apunto de quitarse la ropa, se aguanto. Era asqueroso no bañarse desde ayer, y sobretodo después de estar llena de agua sucia, pero tenia tanto sueño y fastidio que decidió solo echarse un poco de perfume de su madre y aguantarse con eso.

Ademas del dolor en su trasero su mal olor y el hambre que tenia. Tampoco pudo dormir mucho que se diga, ya que, aunque su madre había limpiado todo y había puesto una pomada en su trasero, después de todo... La araña aun seguía suelta.

Katniss se sentía completamente asquerosa, de igual forma solo tendría que aguantarlo unas horas de clase. Bajo las escaleras de su casa apretando los ojos y mostrando sus dientes después de cada escalón, y se encontró con un confortable olor que empezó a alegrar un poco su día.

_Joder! solo un escalón mas... Cálmate!_

_Solo uno mas!_

Respiro al darse cuenta que ahora tendría que hacer su camino a la cocina, su hermanita pequeña se encontraba allí colocando los platos para servir el desayuno. _Oh como agradezco tenerla!_

—¿Prim?— Katniss dijo entrecerrando los ojos por la luz del sol.

—Hola!— Dijo la pequeña rubia mientras apartaba los mechones de pelos claros de su cara de niña, con la única mano que tenia libre. —Como esta tu... Mmm-

Prim se detuvo sabia que preguntarle a su hermana sobre su trasero era algo mas o menos absurdo, sobretodo cuando ya sabia la respuesta incoherente que le diría su hermana

—Mm... Tu igual.— Katniss no tendría que saber de que se trataba la conversación. _Joder ¿Acaso cuando mas pienso en eso, mas me duele?_ —Aunque creo que... Un poco mejor que ayer.—

Prim sonrió mientras dejaba dos panes tostados y un poco de tocino en el plato de Katniss, y lo mismo en su plato.

Katniss se detuvo en seco.

¿Ahora tendría que sentarse?

Por la cara de su hermana, y los gruñidos de su estomago... Eso era un eterno si!

Se sentó en un banquillo alto de la mesita de la cocina y se aguanto un gritito, mientras observaba su comida que gritaba... _Cómeme! _

—¿Annie llamo?—

Prim no respondió, simplemente le dio tenedor y cuchillo a su hermana y se sentó junto a ella a devorar su comida. Por fin pudo detallar mejor el aspecto fantasmal de su hermana mayor, se veía peor que a noche cuando la encontró llorando amargamente en la esquina de la sala, y ahora aun mas, con esa ropa vieja que se había dejado.

Katniss izo caso miso a lo anterior y empezó a devorar todo. —Dios Prim, como te amo!—

La pequeña rio entre dientes.

—¿No iras de ese modo al colegio verdad?— Pregunto con sinceridad, señalando algo obvio.

—Mm...?— Katniss trago el pedazo de tocino que colgaba de su boca y respondió. —¿Así como? Estoy bien así—

Prim no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a Katniss de arriba a bajo... Seguía pareciendo un fantasma, con ropa de vieja.

Katniss se dejo guiar por la mirada de su hermana pequeña, al igual que lo del jardín. Prim tenia una gran cara de desagrado

—¿Que pasa con esto?—

Prim tuvo que quedarse unos segundos pensando en la brutalidad de su hermana. ¿A caso el agua sucia de calle le había entrado al cerebro?

—Nada hermanita... Nada de nada—

Katnis gruño.

—Ok... em—

_Si, obviamente le entro un poco de esa agua por el cerebro._

_Típico__ de ella, ser descuidada cuando Peeta esta cerca. _

—¿Que paso con Annie?—

_¿Que digo? Siempre es descuidada. _

_¿A caso no lo sabe?_

Por la cara de su hermana Prim estaba libre de sospechas.

_No, no lo sabe._

—Bueno... Digamos que esta un poco despechada y Finni-

Katniss subió la mirada hacia su hermana y puso su mano derecha frente de su cara, no tenia que decir nada mas para que ella pudiera entender.

—¿Vendrá verdad?... También el... Tu sabes... Le hizo una broma pesada?—

Katniss enseguida no dudo en que si Annie no querría ir al colegio, ella seria una de las personas mas tontas del planeta... Ella debería agradecer que Finnick no le lastimo el trasero, por así decirlo... Katniss estaba completamente segura de que solo arruino esa tal cita que tenia. ¿Como se habría enterado?

Bueno, no fuera una novedad que los estuviera espiando en Coffe Dail's, o simplemente la siguió a ella y a Peeta hasta su panadería, quizás pudo haber entrado a su casa antes de que ella llegara... O tenia secuaces.

_Simplemente no lo se..._

—Hey! no me mires así, es solo que creo que esto de las bromas es tan inmaduro... Tan...— Katniss le menciono a su hermana mayor, que la miraba con confusion.

—Ni me lo digas— Dijo Prim, mientras empujaba a su hermana hacia las escaleras mientras esta chillaba de dolor. Ya no soportaba su atuendo, ademas, todas las carreras se burlarían aun mas de ella hoy si llevaba eso puesto, hoy tampoco seria su día.

* * *

Ni Finnick Odair, ni Peeta Mellark habían logrado dormir anoche.

El primero estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, y el ultimo hundido en culpa.

Si.. También Finnick se sentía un tanto culpable, pero en cierto modo, sabia que Annie algún día lo perdonaría. Era Annie, no podría aguantar una semana sin el, era prácticamente absurdo.

_Me perdonara de alguna manera u otra._

_Posiblemente._

Por otro lado, Peeta no podía dormir por muchas razones en general, pero sobretodo por la culpa. El ni siquiera sabia con exactitud lo que había pasado, pero sabia que Finnick había exagerado tanto como cuando exploto la piscina.

Esa vez, no podía ni verle a la cara a Johanna.

Igual que ahora no sabia que haría al encontrarse con Annie.

Peeta se colgó su mochila al hombro y ansiosamente abrió las puertas dobles de la escuela. Él ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ansioso.

Percibiendo su incomodidad, Finnick, que venia detrás de el lo agarro por el cuello y le revolvió el pelo.

—Ralajate, no nos pondrán una nota de retraso por faltar a la primera clase. Nunca lo hacen—Ronroneo Finnick.

Era lunes, el único lunes que le podría agradar en la existencia. Hoy era el día, tenia todo preparado para sorprender a todos. Todo. Finnick planeaba acabar con la paciencia de alguien en especial, sobretodo hoy.

Si... Había llenado de hormigas a Gale, llenar de sangre falsa toda la cancha de entrenamiento para asustar a Cato, Tiño el pelo de Coin a azul chillón, escondió la ropa de Glimmer, Gravo el momento mas vergonzoso en la vida de su amigo Peeta, Exploto la piscina, rompió el techo de la escuela, corto el pelo de Marvel como un Nerd despues de vestirlo de super man cuando lo drogaron... De una manera sana, escondió el lubricante de Johanna, y casi incendia la escuela con los fuegos artificiales... Había echo todo eso, pero solo unas dos personas se habían salvado.

_Solo una ahora._

Si... Tambien era un patán, egocéntrico, engreído y completamente pedante.

Pero igual era extremadamente guapo como siempre, y a las personas guapas nunca les pasa nada.

Finnick sonrió en sus pensamientos.

Si... También se sentía culpable, nunca le había echo a Annie algo así. Y quería golpearse a si mismo por lo que le había dicho.

Ella era Annie Cresta, la chica mas dulce que podría existir, ella era completamente hermosa con su piel clara, sus penetrantes esmeraldas verde obscuro, las pequeñas pecas en su cara, y su sonrisa tierna.

Lo peor es, que ella y Finnick eran totalmente diferentes.

Annie se parecía mucho mas a Peeta.

_Harían una gran pareja._

Finnick quiso evadir ese pensamiento, a si que siguió caminando por los pasillo pensando que era el dueño de todo, _por que así era._

Peeta se encontraba a su lado, simplemente alzando la mano para saludar a las personas que reconocía. La escuela estaba extrañamente vacía, casi no se encontraban alumnos por los pasillos como la mayoría de los días, hoy todo era completamente diferente a hace una semana.

El Rubio también estaba enfocado tratando de pensar en como logro ser convencido su amigo.

La semana del rey no creaba rivalidades ni muros entre los dos, claro, era una semana donde nadie estaba cerca de nadie, así de simple.

Las precauciones eran, permanecer en casa hasta el sábado.

Casi nadie podía cumplir esa precaución.

_Solo Gale, que era una niñita... Con cuerpo de hombre? Nah._

—¿Acaso tu trasero es demasiado sensible Nissan?— Una voz gruesa des concentro a Peeta de sus pensamientos.

El Rubio volteo hacia los lados buscando la voz, después de darse cuenta que su "Amigo" se había ido.

Solo había una persona que nombraba ese apodo.

— Déjala Cato, Everclean es demasiado sensible— replico una voz femenina.

Al seguir las voces, Peeta pudo encontrarse con un grupo de jóvenes rodeando a una chica en su casillero.

_Y allí estaba ella._

Con su trenza habitual y una almohada de agua fría en la mano derecha.

Ella no le prestaba demasiada atención a los alumnos que la fastidiaban, pero Peeta la conocía muy bien, aunque no se veía molesta, la amargura le salía por los poros.

El rubio se abrió paso para pasar entre el montón de alumnos que se reunida para fastidiarla.

_Que yo sepa, se había fracturado el pie ¿No?_

_Finnick..._

_LO SABIA!_

_Maldito Desgra-_

— Podría rascarte el trasero cuando quieras Everclean— Alguien que pudo diferenciar como Cato Ludwig siguió hablando.

_YA!_

_Ahora paso la linea._

— Por dios chicos! Ya paren... Creo que tiene muchas mejores cosas que hacer— replico Peeta.

Si... Quería darle una patada en la cara a Cato justo en este momento. Pero el sabia que era mejor no hacerlo, prefería no hacerlo.

— Como digas Loverboy! De igual forma... No hay mucho que rascar—

_Katniss gruño en sus adentros._

Cato se fue por los pasillos chocando con los hombros de Peeta. Detrás de el iban Marvel Quaid, Clove Furhman y por ultimo Glimmer Rambin. Su grupo habitual.

Cato Ludwig era el típico Golden Boy en la escuela. Claro, después de Finnick era el mas deseable en la escuela, _no tengo ni idea de como paso_ Quizás por eso odiaba tanto a Finnick, por que siempre se llevaba la atención, por eso es que Cato era como es, un completo idiota.

Marvel Quaid por su parte, era idiota de nacimiento, también era conocido como la sombra de Cato, en el sentido de que siempre lo seguía, eran completamente diferentes en su modo también. _no se ni como se la pasan juntos _Quizás Marvel no tiene que hacer.

Clove Furhman... Era Clove, la persona mas temible que se podría conocer, ademas de Johanna. Ella era completamente igual a Cato, bueno... Era algo como Gale y Katniss, eran como hermanos, pero entre Cato y Clove había mucho mas... Simplemente no lo se. Tambien ella era una chica muy hermosa, con unos ojos marrones sofocantes. Secretamente, Peeta la admiraba.

Glimmer Rambin.

_Dios!_

_Ella si era un clon de Finnick._

Misma actitud sofocante y arrogante, ojos verdes, piel suave, cuerpo escultural. Los dos eran igual de perfectos, tanto que era envidiable. Los dos gobernaban la escuela, solo había alguien que podía ganarle a su belleza. _Cashmere Reinols._

—Katniss que...— El Rubio trato de hablar con una chica furiosa que tenia al frente.

Katniss no tenia ganas de nada. Ni siquiera de hablar con Peeta.

En parte era su culpa... Bueno, era de Finnick, pero también le dolía el pie por culpa de Peeta.

Joder, no otra vez!

Y allí va, otra punzada de dolor en el trasero.

—Peeta... Yo no estoy de humor— respondió mientras descargabas ira trancando su casillero de golpe.

Katniss tomo so bolsa de hielo y paso su bolso encima de sus hombro. Lo odio... _Que se ahogue en el mar un día de estos... _

_Desgraciadamente Finnick sabe nadar..._

La morena gruño mientras cogeaba hacia su clase de historia, escuchando el insufrible timbre que siempre detesto. También detestaba las clases de historia, sobretodo saber sobre gobiernos, guerras... Pero aun mas tener que lidiar con Coin.

Alma Coin... O como le dice Finnick "Oink" Era la persona mas amargada del planeta. _Mejor de la existencia!_

Era aun mas pedante que Finnick y Cato juntos, mucho mas amargada que Gale y mas temible que Clove y Snow.

Todo la odiaban y la criticaban, y siempre gritaban en sus clases apropósito.

Johanna llego al extremo de quitarle los tornillos a su silla. La anciana termino en el hospital por una semana. Fue uno de los día mas felices de todos, hasta Foxface estaba correteando por el salón esas semanas.

—¿A caso Katle callo en un cesto de basura? Debió quedarse allí donde pertenece— Glimmer Rambin comento mientras jugueteaba con los mechones rizos y dorados de su pelo, pasado dentro del aula casi chocando con la susodicha en el camino.

Katniss gruño mientras pasaba lentamente por el salón, aguantándose las miradas extrañas. Justo como en la primera clase. Peeta iba detras de ella, sintiéndose culpable Si hubiera llevado a Katniss hasta su casa, no le habría pasado nada.

La misma Coin ni siquiera pudo aguantarle echarle una mirada a la morena._ ¿Que hacia?_

Ella por su parte, tenia la historia completa de lo que pasaría hoy, todas las personas se burlarían de ella, se quedarían mirándola y lamentarían todo solo por_ una imbécil araña, bastante le había costado ya zafarse de las miradas. _

Prontotodos habían tomado sus asientos, claro... menos Katniss.

—Puedes sentarte encima de mi si quieres Nissan— Cato se giro para reír junto a los demás.

—Señorita... Everdeen, podría explicarme usted que ocurre?— Coin se había atrevido a preguntar dandole caso o miso a las palabras de Cato, mientras la joven ni siquiera le prestaba atención Solo miraba su silla aterrorizada.

—Eh... Yo, mm— Katniss levanto la mirada para enfocarse en la de Coin, que era mas una mirada de odio que de desconcierto.

Detrás de todos se podían escuchar variedades de risas.

—Ella tubo un pequeño accidente— Peeta que acomodaba sus cosas en el asiento junto a ella hablo. Con una voz cansada. _Odiaba a Cato._

—Dije_ Everdeen_ por si no escucho_ — _

Si... Ademas de Finnick, Coin le tenia un odio inmenso a la mayoría de ellos, y siempre se las arreglaba para joder sus planes con detenciones o acusarlos con Snow por sus pasadas. Este año se había enfocado en hacerle la vida imposible a Katniss en especifico.

Katniss no sabia que decir, así que no tubo mas opción que colocar la bolsita sobre la silla y agacharse lentamente, mientras cerraba los labios con fuerza. _Ya no lo soporto!_

_Aquí__ va otra vez._

_MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA!_

Por fin! Todos habían echo silencio, y con silencio significaba _Ruido Prolongado._

—Disculpe por llegar tarde—

Y allí, hasta la misma Katniss hizo un esfuerzo para voltear para ver de donde provenía la voz.

Katniss estaba segura que era de Gale, que no lo había visto en todo el día, y que siempre se la pasaba llegando tarde, tampoco podría ser Johanna por que ella no tenia esta clase hoy, tenia que ser Gale.

Pero estaba completamente equivocada.

_JO-DER._

* * *

**Pues... Hola de nuevo, este es el nuevo capitulo... Creo que lo mencione antes no? Bueno, no tengo nada que decir sinceramente solo agradecerles por sus comentarios y por su tiempo en esta historia. Los amo :·3 Dejen su opinión al respecto! acepto criticas xD Pobre trasero de Katniss JAAJAKA. A decir verdad... Bueno, me salio de la cabeza por que una amiga me dijo que tuvo que ir al medico por que le dolía mucho el trasero cada vez que se sentaba, asi que se me hizo gracioso Katniss en esa escena, Y pues salio... Debo confesar que a mi también me había pasado lo mismo hace años, no contare mas JAKJAKAJ **

**Bye**


	5. Corduras

**Lo siento por la tardanza! Este es un capitulo mas corto que los anteriores... Simplemente no tenia el tiempo suficiente compara enfocarme en esto, se que en el fondo me odian mucho XD Pero bueno... El lado bueno es que aqui esta un nuevo cap.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y su apollo y todo lo demás! No se como agradecerles, cada vez que hay un nuevo comentario me pongo muy feliz! Gracias por todo.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne, como han de saber..._(_ _Ni siquiera le veo el sentido a poner eso... Todos saben que todo es de Collins y que _****_nosotros somos los tontos que creamos alternaciones, pero como todos lo hacen... Debe ser por algo )_**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

_**CORDURAS**_

**_CAPITULO 5_**

_Por fin! Todos habían echo silencio, y con silencio quería decir Ruido Prolongado._

_—Disculpe por llegar tarde—_

_Y allí, hasta la misma Katniss hizo un esfuerzo para voltear para ver de donde provenía la voz._

_Katniss estaba segura que era de Gale, que no lo había visto en todo el día, y que siempre se la pasaba llegando tarde, tampoco podría ser Johanna por que ella no tenia esta clase hoy, tenia que ser Gale._

_Pero estaba completamente equivocada._

_JO-DER._

_Katniss tubo que aguantar un grito de frustración, tenia que hacerlo, o si no todos pensarían que estaba mas loca que antes._

_Quería tirarse e el piso a gritar, pero sabia que sus músculos no se lo permitirían, y que tampoco los gritos le saldrían por la boca, como la mayoría de las veces cuando estaba extasiada._

_Mas que cuando Gale estaba practicando tiro con arco junto a ella y casi le corta una oreja, o cuando Johanna peleaba con Clove Furhman en el balcón, todas esas veces que tenia que pasar junto a Snow, ayer por la tarde cuando vio la madre de Peeta mirarla con asco._

_Pero muy en el fondo, no estaba impresionada._

_El lo hacia apropósito, solo para fastidiaría._

_Con su maldita sonrisa arrogante y su perfecta cara. Para Katniss era indispensable no pensar en romperla en pedazos, era inevitable no sentir odio hacia el, sobretodo ahora, así que contuvo sus impulsos y se quedo sentada._

_Pero por menos tiempo del que debería._

_—Que haces...— Su voz se fue apagando. Ni ella misma podría describir por que._

_Coin se aclaro la garganta._

_—Puede explicarme a que se debe su tardanza... Joven—_

_El sonrió mientras solo se enfocaba en su objetivo. Katniss —Bueno... Estaba ocupado, usted debería concentrarse en Katleen? o era Katpiss?... Ella se lastimo el que?... Mmm, el trasero— Rio mientras veía la sonrisa de Cato, que estaba apunto de decir algo, pero por alguna razón, cerro la boca._

_La susodicha respiro y exhalo, mientras cerraba los ojos, posiblemente esperando otra punzada de dolor._

_—Es Katniss hermano— Susurro Peeta, pero nadie debió escucharlo, como la mayoría de las veces que piensa en voz alta._

* * *

Los pasillos del salón eran demasiado estrechos, tanto que daban jaqueca, y lo peor es que ella tubo que avanzar entre ellos. Gracias a dios estaban vacíos.

Odiaba la escuela, como cualquier otro adolescente. Pero hoy, Annie Cresta la odiaba mas que todos. Hace aproximadamente unos 20 minutos estaba segura de permanecer en su cama, sin salir, sin hacer completamente nada, solo respirar, pero algo había interrumpido sus mas profundos sueños.

Bonnie.

Justo cuando había logrado dejar de pensar en lo terrible que era ella misma, su hermana mayor apareció de la nada, reclamado que fuera a la escuela ya que tenia que _"Hacer" "Algo"_ _"Importante"_ con su _"Novio"_

Prácticamente la saco a patadas del apartamento.

Fue algo tan inesperado que Annie enseguida se levanto de su cama y decidió venir a la escuela, a pesar que la segunda jornada estaba terminando.

A pesar de su cansancio interno, aun seguía pensando en un lugar perfecto para esconderse y faltar a clases. Annie nunca se había jubilado, pero tampoco quería encontrarse con caras no deseadas, preferiría manchar su expediente a eso.

Lo menos que quiera hacer era encontrarse con Gloss, o con Finnick.

Annie chasqueo los dedos mientras caminaba directo a la piscina del colegio, justo cuando sonó la campana.

Hoy no era miércoles _Gracias a dios _Así que no había nadie en la piscina.

_Perfecto._

Las personas fueron expandiendo su camino por los pasillos, hasta ahora Annie no había visto a nadie conocido, solo había visto de lejos a Peeta.

Si se encontraba a Katniss ella la mataría, desde Johanna le había dicho a Annie sobre _"Su accidente"_ en las calles del centro y ella la había rechazado solo por el despecho de a noche, sabia que ya tenia un lugar en la lista negra de la morena.

Vio las anchas puertas de la entrada de la piscina y no dudo de entrar cuando vio por los vitrales de cristal junto a la puerta, la piscina vacía.

Era su lugar favorito _"Nuestro lugar"_ según Finnick.

Annie bajo la mirada a sus botas sencillas y resoplo negando con la cabeza. Lo ultimo que quería era pensar en Finnick. Pero era imposible estando en uno de los lugares donde mas había experimentado "Momento"

Claro, había momentos vergonzosos como cuando Finnick apareció casi desnudo frente a ella en los vestidores, momentos traumatismos como la explosión... También momentos extraños, cuando Mags mal pensó la posición que tenían los dos juntos en un ejercicio de nado.

Lo único bueno del asunto era que la piscina estaba vacía.

El lugar era gigante, no tan grande como la cancha de Futball Americano, pero las dos competían igual. Finnick había pagado por los vitrales rotos el año pasado, y también por los daños de la piscina, pero nunca volvió a ser igual que antes.

Annie camino derecho pasando junto a las gradas y dirijiendose a la oficina junto a los vestidores, todavía cargaba su bolso de la escuela en el hombro, hasta que lo dejo caer en la banca frente a la oficina.

A pesar de que la oficina, llena de logos del equipo de natación y con un montón de papeles de nadadores sobre el escritorio, estaba con la puerta abierta de par en par, no había nadie dentro.

—Mags— Su voz era tan inaudible que si la anciana estuviera cerca ni la hubiera escuchado.

Mags era la entrenadora del equipo de natación, a pesar de estar llegando a los 80 era muy centrada en su trabajo. Desde que Annie y Finnick se volvieron cocapitanes, los tres se encariñaron mucho mas.

Pero el problema era, que Mags solo venia los Miércoles y Viernes.

Y hoy no era miércoles, y solo ella tenia la llave de la oficina.

Annie entro por la puerta y bajo la mirada al escritorio, viendo el porta retrato con una foto de Finnick y Mags, lo demás eran puros papeles revueltos, y el primero en el desastre era el expediente de Finnick.

Y así, se escucho un estruendoso ruido en los vestidores.

Annie dejo los papeles y fue lentamente a los vestidores de chicas, ellos eran como cualquier o otro vestidor, tenia unos retretes y cuatro bañeras , y junto a la puerta estaba un estante con toallas.

—Alguien?— Menciono mientras se aceraba a los retretes.

El próximo ruido era el de la misma puerta de los vestidores trancandose.

Annie se estremeció. No tenia miedo, podría ser cualquiera de la escuela que quería fastidiaría, pero ¿Como sabia que ella estaba aqui? O quizás ella estaba siendo paranoica y simplemente era el viento.

Con ese estruendo Annie dio unos pasos hacia labre y volteo hacia la puerta.

Tristemente no era el viento.

—¿Que coño?— Susurro técnicamente para si misma.

_¿Como se entero que estaba aqui?_

_Joder!_

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera resistirse, el cobrizo la agarro por el brazo bloqueando la salida de los vestidores.

—Te asuste Ann?— Su voz era como de costumbre, suave y al mismo tiempo gruesa.

Sueltame idiota! Pensó, sin ni siquiera decir una palabra, simplemente agitando su brazo para soltaras del agarre de su opositor.

—Eh, no saldrás de aquí hasta que me escuches.— Su voz era tan inaudible.

Annie gruño.

_No lo escuches._

_Ni lo veas._

_Y menos pienses en el._

_No lo mires!_

— Deberia decir Lo siento?— Dijo casi inseguro, soltando a Annie cuidadosamente, pero aun se mantenía aplastado en la puerta. Casi podía leer su mente, en este momento ella se estaba resistiendo a gritar.

—Solo necesito que digas cualquier cosa Ann— Su voz era de suplica, aunque la susodicha estaba apunto de acceder, no lo hizo, solo se quedo mirando hacia la puerta cerrada tras de el. Annie pudo ver una pequeña nota en la mano de Finnick.

_Castigo._

Estaba tan enfocada en la puerta que ni siquiera pensó en corregir a Finnick y decirle que ella ya no era "Ann" ni Tampoco"Fish" o siquiera preguntar por su castigo.

Finnick la miro fijamente. Sabia que hacer eso era lo único que podía hacer que hablara.

_Solo mirala. Sabes que se caerá en tus ojos._

_Acercate y no la dejes escapar._

_Haz que le tiemblen las piernas de vergüenza._

La conciencia de el cobrizo le guiaba, sabia como seducir a Annie, pero lo único era que en vez de el hacer que Annie se pierda en sus ojos, el se perdía en los de ella.

Finnick podía ver el sonrojo de Annie, le encantaba causar esas emociones en ella.

Annie por su parte, fue dando unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de Finnick. No era la primera vez que Finnick trataba de seducirla, mas bien, era la primera vez que resultaba caer en sus encantos.

Finnick se fue acercando hasta que solamente quedo un breve espacio entre ellos.

Solo lo hacia para fastidiarla, pero el sabia que no podría resistirse a besarla. No como esa vez cuando se durmió en sus brazos, ni cuando se quedo 10 minutos abrazandolo por su regalo de cumpleaños, no como otras veces.

—No me toques—

Estaba tan perdido que estaba apunto de creer que lo que acaba de pasar era un sueño. Una pesadilla.

—Qu...Que?— Dijo casi inaudiblemente mientras la dejaba ir.

—Acaso no escuchaste?— Annie grito tan fuerte que hubo un e o en los vestidores que saltaban dentro de los oídos de Finnick.—Despues de arruinar todo y luego decirme un monton de cosas solo me preguntas si deberias decir Lo siento?...—

Los Flashback de la cita estaban en la cabeza de Annie, desde que empezó el dia.

Finnick se quedo callado, Annie vio tanta inocencia en sus ojos que era casi detestable, actuaba como si no supiera de que están hablando.

_Era una de sus tiño as escapatorias._

_Detestable._

_Sin valor._

—Solo... Deja que te explique — Dijo en una voz mas alta, mientras se acercaba nuevamente.

Annie se alejo y lo empujo tan fuerte en el pecho que tropezó con la puerta del retrete.

—Por... Por que saliste con el?— Susurro.

_¿Porque salí con el?_

_¡Por que salí con el!_

_Dios! Este tipo esta loco, habla como si yo le perteneciera._

_Yo me pertenezco._

_Solo quiero salir de aqui._

_No debí venir._

—Por dios Finnick! No te pertenezco entiendes?— Grito aun mas fuerte, nunca había actuado haci, pero por primera vez, en mucho tiempo Annie tubo el valor de decir lo que pensaba.

Se sentía bien.

—¡Gloss es un idiota!— Finnick le grito aun mas fuerte.

—NO TE PERTENEZCO!—

Finnick parpadeo varias veces despues de que se armara el silencio.

Pero casi tenia aun mas ganas de gritar cuando vio los ojos incoados de Annie.

_No._

_Yo no lo cause!_

_Dios! Ella esta llorando!_

_Fue solo una estúpida broma Joder!_

—Sabes?...— Annie trago saliva mientras volteaba hacia cualquier lugar, y se quedaba viendo ese punto fijo.—Ni siquiera me interesa Gloss—

Si, Gloss era guapo, caballeroso, perfecto.

Pero Annie en el fondo no lo podría querer, eran incompatibles.

Finnick la escucho atentamente.

_Que le pasa?_

—Dios!— Annie resoplo, con una estúpida risa. —¿Eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta?—

De igual forma es imposible que alguien se fije en mi cuando hay personas como Cashmere Reinols en este lugar, sobretodo un hombre como Finnick.

Finnick miro a Annie extrañado, cuando la mujer empezó a acercarce de la misma manera que el planeaba hacerlo.

—Es imposible que tuvieras que arruinar mi cita... En vez de simplemente decirme que no querías que saliera con el— Susurro entrecerrando los ojos.

Recordando el Restaurante echo un desastre lleno de comida por todos lados, y Gloss con un montón de vino, y ella misma con su vestido blanco echo un desastre.

— Créeme...— Ella empujo su hombro con el de el y se alejo bruscamente, viendo como la boca de su mejor amigo se abría lentamente... Apunto de decir algo.

_—Lo hubiera rechazado...— _Con eso Annie se hizo paso libre por el vestidor, tomo su bolso, y se dirijo a la salida.

_No te pertenezco... Lo rechazaría..._ Esas dos palabras permanecieron pegadas en la mente de Finnick.

* * *

Cato Ludwig estaba sentado en un mueble pequeño esperando a que su acompañante trajera la comida en Coffe Dail's. Eran las 4pm y ya se habían acabado las clases.

Su acompañante Rubio, busco entre las mesas a su compañero, con una bandeja con dos hamburguesas en sus brazos.

Para Cato hoy había sido un día muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo genial, había logrado burlarse del trasero de Katniss hasta que casi llega a orinarse de la risa, todo había sido genial, prácticamente la parte mas graciosa del asunto fue cuando llego Finnick.

Cuando el llego, el mismo estaba impresionado, Finnick nunca venia a Clases en la semana del rey, y si venia, se jubilaba y no se le veía la cara en todo el dia. Claro... Amenos que te hiciera una broma.

Despues de que apareció, el empezó a insinuar insultos vergonzosos a Katniss, y al final, los dos terminaron con dos horas de Castigo por parte de Coin.

Aunque sentía un poco de envidia, le encantaba la semana del rey.

Claro, nadie se sacaba de sus bromas, hasta el mismo Cato fue embromado, cuando Finnick lleno todo el Gimnasio de sangre y creo una típica escena de película de terror.

_Esa vez... Se orino de miedo._

Gloss Reinols puso la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó en el otro sillón de cuero frente a Cato.

Las semanas del rey eran una de las mejores del año, sobretodo para burlarse de los nerds y antisociales como Katniss Everdeen.

—Tardaste Horas— Su voz era fría. Ni el mismo sabia que hacia en Coffe Dail's con Gloss.

_Claro... El pagara la cuenta._

_Y el lado bueno es que no sufriré solo._

—Si, no somos los únicos que tienen hambre Cato, ni tampoco los primeros que llegaron— Gloss dijo, como si fuera algo obvio.

Gloss Tambien era parte de las carreras, técnicamente. El y su hermana Cashmere eran tan populares como lo eran Glimmer y Cato, hasta incluso casi como Finnick.

_Nadie es como ese idiota._

Cashmere y Gloss eran conocidos por su hermosa figura y apariencia, los dos se la pasaban con todo el mundo, pero al final, eran muy reservados con sus amistades, a pesar de que Gloss fuera parte del equipo de Futball Americano, y Cashmere perteneciera a las porristas. Solo confiaban en una persona.

_Ellos mismos._

—Cuando llegara Clove?— Cato hizo caso omiso y daba varias pisadas contra el piso con su pie derecho en señal de inñaciencia.

—Wow... Eres impaciente no?— Gloss dijo antes de dar un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa, que parecía aun ma agrande que su cara.

Cato, por su parte, no había tocados comida, en vez de eso,saco su teléfono y marco el numero de Clove.

_Ring._

_Ring..._

—¿Que quieres ahora?— La voz suave, sarcástica, y aterradora de la mujer sonó por el otro lado del teléfono.

—¿No vendrás a Coffe Dail's, sabes que odio esperar— Cato prácticamente gruño toda la oración

—Que?— Pregunto Clove

Cato miro a Gloss con Odio.

_¿No le había dicho?_

—Pensé que vendrías... Siempre vienes conmigo cuando salgo a alguna parte—

Clove gruño.

—Hablas como si te acosara idiota. Yo voy conmigo por que tu me lo pides—

—Lo siento... Es que tienes tantas cosas que hacer— Lo ultimo, Cato lo dijo con un sarcasmo obvio, acompañado con ungruñido mientras el mismo volteaba los ojos.

Gloss parpadeo varias veces dejando su hamburguesa de lado para mirar a Cato.

Después de un montón de gritos de parte de el Rubio que hablaba por teléfono, este se volteo y le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

"Que amor se tienen" Pensó Gloss, sobre el par de "Amigos" que son Cato y Clove.

Cuando Cato sintió el sabor de la hamburguesa, puso una cara de asco, con la cual Gloss no pudo evitar reír.

—Que asco... Esta cosa tiene pepinillos!— Dijo estrambóticamente parandose del mueble de cuero, escupiendo a un lado lo que tenia en la boca —Te dije que no le pusieras Idiota!—

Gloss apretó sus labios aguantando la risa.

Al ver al otro Rubio empezar a caminar lejos de la mesa, el tambien se paro de su mueble.

—A donde vas?— Grito.

Cato jalo la puerta tan duro que era un milagro que esta no estallara en pedazos.

—No se por que vine a comeré contigo Estúpido— Grito a todo pulmón, mientras veía por el cristal a Gloss volver a la mesa, y sentarse nuevamente.

Cato dio pisadas fuertes en la acera completamente enojado con ese idiota de Gloss, y se detuvo en seco cuando sintió su celular bibrar en su pantalón.

_Estás en mi equipo._

_De : Finnick_

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... Cato no es una persona muy paciente ¿Quien odia el aguacate?... Aunque no lo crean, y me odien mucho y quizas dejen de leer esto... tengo que confesar que...**

**Odio el queso.**

**Si... es extraño, pero no lo soporto... no yo misma se por que.**

**Bueno, sigamos... tampoco Annie es paciente no? Quizá no muchos entendieron por que la pelea... Así que explicare un poco. Técnicamente Finnick la sigue para disculparse con ella y ella lo rechaza, molesta por que?... Bueno, por que quería que el se pusiera celoso por la cita... Muy dentro de ella.**

**Dios! Siento que igual no se comprende!**

**El punto es que si les gusto, y queden que siga con esto dejen su Review!**

**Enserio... Amo las Review, y me gusta contestar todas!**

**Bye!**


	6. Jugarretas

**Bien! aqui esta el nuevo cap! Y pues si... Lo siento si hubo muchos errores ortográficos, es que ahora estoy acostumbrada a escribir mis historia en el block de notas de mi iPad, y como sabrán, el iPad corrige todo, hasta las palabras que no son errores. Hay veces que no odio, pero igual lo dejo por que corrige los acentos que de vez en cuando se me olvidan.**

**El punto es que... Si... Preparen sus lápices para escribir una carta de odio, por que? Por que este capitulo no va ser muy largo desgraciadamente.**

**Como les dije la vez anterior... Eh, todo le pertenece a Suzanne bla bla bla.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_JUGARRETAS_**

—Te odio—

Finnick Odair se echo para atrás en su silla y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, mirando directamente a pizarrón frente a el, que tenia escrito en letras grandes.

_Detención._

Solo habían dos personas en el aula.

El y ella.

Por el lado bueno, a Finnick le divertía la idea de tener que fastidiar a Katniss dos horas enteras, pero el lado malo era que... No aprovecho un perfecto día lunes solo por esto.

Un perfecto lunes de la Semana del rey.

Apenas era el primer día de su reinando.

Katniss Everdeen se encontraba junto a Finnick, gracias a dios, se las había arreglado para dejar un pupitre de pormedio entre ellos. Ella inusualmente estaba sentada sobre su bolsa de agua fría, con la cual la habían fastidiado tanto, y con la cual pudo cacheteale varias veces la cara a su único acompañante en detención.

Nunca había estado en detención, y el echo de que estaba en detención con Finnick era una idea desagradable.

Claro... También era estúpida, por que cualquier chica desearía un momento a solas en detención con Finnick, y aun mas cuando toda la escuela estaba vacía.

Las detenciones siempre las supervisaba Coin, pero la mayoría del tiempo, cuando eran dos o tres personas, las encerraba en el salón y lo trancaba con llave.

Así que... No hay escapatoria alguna.

Si... Después de que el _"Inesperado personaje"_, que la acompañaba justo ahora, apareciera en el aula. Se armo el caos.

No hubo persona alguna que no saliera llorando de la risa.

Burlandose.

Burlandose de ella.

_Bueno... Quizás solo Peeta había salido inmune a las risas, carcajadas, y 'Orine' en la las en de Coin._

Si... Orine, Tresh se había orinado, y el lado bueno de el asunto era que no todo estaba enfocado en ella. La mayoría de las chicas se asquearon y salieron del salón al ver el liquido amarillo bajo los pantalones de Tresh.

Fue algo totalmente asqueroso.

Despues de unos 15 minutos, la clase había seguido.

Hasta que Finnick siguió haciendo comentarios como —Estoy seguro que hasta la flor se marchito solo para no sufrir mas con tus 'Alaridos de auxilio'—

Al oír eso, esa ultima palabra. Todo quedo completamente claro en la mente de Katniss.

Y allí fue cuando se lanzo encima de el...

Katniss sabia que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Finnick en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con alguna arma, no seria tan difícil.

Lo único que pudo lograr fue, montarse en su espalda y jalarme el pelo, dando patadas en el 'Aire'

Y el_ 'Aire'_ resulto ser una pequeña payadura en el estomago de Coin.

_Todo por Finnick._

_Todo._

—Nunca pensé que podía odiar tanto a alguien—

—Si... Ya me acostumbre al sentimiento... Todos me envidian— El respondió con un toque seductor, siempre hablaba de esa manera _Es perfecto para una película de esas... Porno, no lo se... Como se llamen._

Katniss gruño.

—Te odio—

La sala quedo en silencio, lo único que se podía oír era el tic tac de el reloj en la pared.

Solo había pasado una hora y cinco minutos.

_Cinco minutos!_

_Solo 55 minutos mas!_

_Joder!_

Finnick, por su parte, solo miraba su teléfono. Que vibraba cada dos segundos.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir mas de 100 mensajes diarios.

El 30 % de chicas que codicien su numero y le supliacan amenos un hola.

20 % Tresh, con sus 'nuevas noticias'

El 10 % hoy, eran mensajes amenazantes de chicos histéricos que lo envidiaban.

Y el otro 30 % eran mensajes de Peeta.

Algo en su subconsciente le daba ganas de revisar su teléfono, la mayoría de los días, el 50% de sus mensajes eran de Annie.

_Hoy no._

—Dah...— Dijo Katniss entre un gruñido y un suspiro. Finnick estaba tan concentrado en el sonido de su teléfono vibrado sobre el escritorio de madera, que ni siquiera dedujo lo que Katniss había susurrado.

—¿Quien podría envidiarte? Ni que fueras muy...— Ella misma se dio cuenta de la estupidez que iba a decir.

_¿Quien?_

_Ja!_

_Todos lo hacen._

—Tu lo haces— Dijo simplemente mientras estiraba el cuello con su típica sonrisa, de medio lado. La mas famosa y vista por las chicas.

—Yo?...— Pregunto Katniss incrédula.

A pesar de que la bolsa en la que se sentaba era completamente incomoda, su trasero estaba dejando de dolerle poco a poco. Pero aun venían los corrientazos de dolor.

Finnick asintió con la cabeza en izando una sonrisa y lanzando una carcajada, que resonó unos segundos en el aula casi vacía.

—Estas de broma...— Katniss rodó los ojos y miro hacia la puerta de cristal cerrada.

_Idiota._

—Simplemente me detestas por que sabes que soy mucho mejor en este tipo de cosas...— Acompañado de un gran suspiro dijo en voz alta mientras miraba fijamente a Katniss, que no le dirimía la mirada—Mejor que... Tu—

Katniss bufo.

—No eres mejor que yo!—

—¿Y por que no lo demuestras?...—

—Por que...— Ella misma no sabia que decir, este tipo de discusiones eran inútiles contra Finnick, pero no quería demostrarle debilidad.

Ella podría aguantar una estúpida broma.

Podría hacerlo.

Finnick suspiro y después estallo en un pequeña risita maléfica.

—Esa es... La razón por la cual esto es una tradición trensitas!... Nadie se atrevería a contradecirme, ni siquiera Johanna—

Si... Ni siquiera Johanna.

Johanna Mason, la chica echa de piedra.

A pesar de que lo logro contra su voluntad, ella callo En la trampa.

—Estas insinuando... Que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ti?— Esta vez, a pesar de que fue un susurro, la voz de Katniss parecía estallar en las paredes.

—Si..— El cobrizo se levanto de su asiento, y com si tuvieran el mismo subconsciente, Katniss también lo hizo, quedando frente a el.

_No lo hizo._

_Me llamo débil._

_A mi!_

_Katniss Everdeen!_

—Bueno... Pues entonces no te asustaría perder tu trono... Verdad su majestad?—

Finnick sonrió.

_Dios! Ella cree que puede contra mi._

_Ingenua._

—Contra quien?... Contra ti?— Pregunto el con incredubilidad—¡Por favor!—

Katniss extendió la mano entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pues... Entonces no tienes nada que perder—

Y ese fue el mayor impacto del día.

No había sido el enojo de Peeta con Finnick despues de la clase de Coin, ni tampoco Annie.

Fue esa insinuación.

Ese trato.

—Tienes razón, no tengo nada que perder sinceramente... Pero vamos! Apostar contigo?—

_Otra vez lo hace._

_Insinuando que soy débil._

_Obviamente no me conoce._

Con otra carcajada el continuo—Ja! Que "Trato" tiñes en mente— Finnick izo comillas en el aire al decir la palabra "Trato"

Katniss bufo.

Esto no lo hacia por el idiota de Finnick, solo lo hacia por el orgullo en su garganta.

—Jugarretas—

Hubo silencio solo unos 10 segundos.

—¿Jugarretas? ¿A caso tienes 10 años?!— Finnick bufo.

—Mira quien lo dice, un niño de 5 años, no tienes nada que perder!—

Finnick puso los ojos.

—Bien!... Vamos, Dime tu idea Madurita—

Katniss no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de Finnick para pensar en algo.

_Hug! Apuesto a que esto saldrá mal!_

_Solo por mi estúpida cabeza hueca._

_Capaz salga de esta semana en silla de ruedas._

—Simplemente tendremos la oportunidad de embromarnos... Hasta que solo quede uno—

Otro bufido de Finnick resonó.

Katniss estaba apunto de estrangularlo para que dejara de reír.

—Como con que... Con algunos huevos, pistolas de agua o cubos con pintura, divididos en Equipos de guerra?—

Katniss asintió.

—Fácil— Dijo como si fuera algo completamente obvió —Es una típica idea de una bebe de Guardería—

_Bebe de guardería!_

_Por dios Odair! Es lo único que tienes?_

_Los bebes de guarderías no saben hablar si quiera!_

Katniss extendió la mano nuevamente, mientras se paraba firme, levantando una ceja.

—Trato— El hombre estrecho su mano, y Katniss no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, a pesar de que lo odiaba con furia inmensa en el justo momento.

—Pero cuando todos te abandones— Finnick soltó su mano, y la estiro hasta el escritorio donde estaba su teléfono—No hay alto al fuego—

_Ja! Yo ya e ardido Finnick Odair._

_Y tu te arderás conmigo!_

_Ya sabrá lo que es guerra._

* * *

Cashmere Reinols estaba recostada en su cama de algodón importado, con un libro abierto de Geografía.

Odiaba la geografía, y siempre que podía, fingía estudiar frente a su madre y luego mandaba a algún Nerd a hacer sus tareas.

En esas ovaciones los nerds eran geniales.

Aunque de vez en cuando eran difíciles de convencer.

Glimmer Rambin le ayudaba en ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno... Glimmer era una niña regordeta con mejillas blancas y ojos hermosos, acompañados con unos lentes, que confinaban a la perfecion con sus faldas de cuadros y suéteres de cachemira. Claro... Pero eso cambio a lo largo de los años, hasta que Enobaria Golding se fue de la escuela, y por arte de magia, Glimmer dejo sus lentes sus faldas y se volvió la sensación.

Cashmere e rala única que lo sabia.

Ella sabia completamente todo, siempre se las arreglaba para saber justamente a que persona recluir para sacra informacion.

Si... Glimmer era una de las niñas mas populares y deseables hace un año.

Exactamente cuando ella llego.

Cashmere Reinols... Y bueno, Gloss tambien.

Claro, una rubia siempre es de notar, sobre todo una como Cashmere.

Era tan impresionante que hasta uno de los hombres mas hermososque había logrado ver en la vida, se había parado a saludarla.

Finnick Odair.

Había escuchado de el apenas entro en los pasillos de la escuela, y cuando el susodicho entro acompañado de sus amigos. Prácticamente el mundo se detuvo.

Y la gente hacia lo mismo, simplemente paraban todo para ver a el trío caminar por los pasillos.

Claro, Tambien no se podía dudar de la hermosura de los dos hermanos.

Justo cuando Cashmere se rindió y corrió hasta su Mac portátil, caminando sobre el piso de alfombra blanco, su hermano llego su se tiro en su cama.

—Dah! Gloss, Vete de aquí! Debes estar todo sudoroso!— Cashmere Grito tirando en la cabeza de su hermano un suéter que estaba colgado en el sillón donde estaba su lapto.

Su hermano gruño y siguió en el mismo lugar.

Cashmere trato de ignorarlo y siguió viendo su lapto.

—Odio a Cato— El otro Rubio gruño en las almohadas de ceda de su hermana.

—Odias a Cato? Por dios hermanito, Cato es un bombón—

Gloss bufo mientras subía la cabeza hacia su hermana aun tumbado en la cama.

—No has salido con el ni siquiera—

—Si Gloss, Cato es un bombón, pero solo eso...— Cashmere cerro su Mac y se giro hacia su hermano.

Cuando había llegado a la escuela, claro... Cato seria el objetivo ya que era el mas popular, pero obviamente Cashmere no lo soportaba.

Solo había un objetivo para ella.

Pero también había un obstáculo.

_Annie Cresta._

Cashmere ni siquiera sabia que veían los niños en ella. Se podía ver a distancia la forma en la que Finnick trataba especialmente a Annie, como hablaba de ella, y como se comportaba cuando estaba ella.

Ella era el obstáculo.

Hasta su propio hermano lo hacia!

Claro... Esa era la unica razón por la cual acepto 'La cita' de su hermano.

_Para eliminarla_

Gloss se quedo observando a su hermana que simplemente se mordía el labio y sonreía, como una completa tonta.

—Por que Finnick te obsesiona tanto?—

Cashmere bufo.

—Es Finnick Odair—

—Y...—

—El es perfecto, y yo... También lo soy— Dijo mientras caminaba hacías su espejo frente al tocador.

Ver su reflejo le encantaba.

Era lo suficientemente ególatra como para saber que ella era hermosa.

Lo único que la interrumpía eran los gruñidos de su hermano.

—Por que lo detestas tanto?— Cashmere puso lo ojos.

—Simplemente no se lo que toda ven en el, es un idiota ¿No viste lo que le hizo a Annie?— Gloss se sentó correctamente en la cama y arrimo el suéter en una esquinita.

_Bla bla bla._

_Como sea, ni que Annie fuera algo muy importante._

_Es una simple decerebrada._

Cashmere no tubo la energía de responderles a su hermano, y simplemente se callo por unos segundos.

—Cuentame... ¿Como fue tu cita de ensueño con el Sñr. Ludwig?— Cahsmere corrió hacia su cama matrimonial y se tiro junto a su hermano, agarrando una almohada y apretujando en sus brazos.

Gloss suspiro.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que hasta mis citas con hombres salen mal—

Su hermana soltó una carcajada empujando su hombro con su pequeño brazo.

—Mm... De igual forma no quería tener un "Cuñado"... Mas bien quiero una cuñada para poder burlarme de su forma de vestir— Cashmere sonrió a su hermano que la miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ve el lado bueno, quizás podría ser Annie...— Dijo ella mientras le volvía a empujar el hombro, a pesar de desgravar a idea completamente.

—Por dios Cash, tengo 17, no me casare con ella...—

—Uf! Mejor así— Prácticamente Cashmere empujo a Gloss fuera del a cama, haciendo que este callera sobre la alfombra.

* * *

Finch Cullers rebusco en su mesita de noche abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Todavía eran de noche.

El relog marcaba exactamente las 3:00 am

_Que coño?_

La chica cogió el teléfono al lado de su reloj digital y lo acerco a sus ojos, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz.

_S.O.S Reúnete conmigo mañana en Coffe Dail's a las 11:00_  
_Johanna._

_Johanna?_

_Johanna Mason?_

_Que coño quería ella!_

_Joder!_

_Tiene que ser algo importante si me manda un mensaje a las 3:00 am._

_Esta loca!_

Finch se quedo unos minutos viendo el mensaje, hasta que decidió que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para averiguar que quería Joahnna Mason.

* * *

**Bien otra vez! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, quiero aclarar, que la escena de Cato y Gloss sucedió después de detención y de allí viene el mensaje.**

**Jakjakjakjak se que fue cómica la ultima parte donde Katniss dice "¡Si Finnick! Arderás con nosotros! Bah! Solo tenia que ponerlo así que... BueH!**

**Gracias Manzana! Y todos los demás comentarios! de verdad gracias. Los adoro, y es una de mis ultimas actualizaciones por el momento, por que... En estos días mi vida será... Solo un poquito apretujada donde si quiera podré tocar mi iPad así que.**

**Besos! Y comenten su opinión!**


End file.
